SIEMPRE EN MIS SUEÑOS
by AudifaZ
Summary: - NUEVO CAPITULO: "Luz Fuego y el Adiós" - ...Una historia de la epoca medieval protagonizada por el Marqués Vegata y Lady Bulma Brief. Donde comparten una aventura llena de intrigas, romances y guerras... Los invito a pasar!
1. Prólogo

_Hola nuevamente._

_Aquí les traigo una nueva historia montada en la edad media. Una época rústica y oscura del tiempo, marcada por las guerras, héroes a caballos, imponentes castillos, y el bello romance... "Siempre en mis sueños" relata acerca del trato entre el __Barón Brief de Rogmilla, y el Marqués Vegeta. Aquel trato, cambia completamente la vida de la doncella Bulma de la casa de Rogmilla, quien deberá cumplir la palabra de su padre. Pero, para ella hay algo mucho más importante en juego, que un simple trato, que está dispuesta a cumplir. ¡Descúbranlo!... _

_Hoy comparto este fic con ustedes, espero que les guste…_

––––––––––––––––––

**Siempre en mis sueños**

**Prólogo**

––––––––––––––––––

Con un bolso deshilachado como actual compañía camina con determinación, sus zapatillas ya desgastadas de andar por el sendero empedrado, lastiman sus pies, aún así sigue su curso, sus mechones caen alborotados cada que el viento roza su cara, su intranquilo corazón atormenta su pensar, una y otra vez repite su estrategia para que no se le llegue a olvidar, y sin prestar atención a las miradas desconfiadas de las personas que pasan a su lado, se abre paso para encontrarse frente a unas enormes rejas metálicas con exquisita ornamenta dignas de personas con alcurnia, dando su último respiro cierra sus ojos y se aproxima a los guardias:

–_Necesito pasar_ –Aclama suplicante.

Dos de los más fornidos se miran mutuamente y terminan burlándose de la doncella presente al reconocer el idioma extranjero que maneja, bien conocen que la guerra con aquellas tierras lejanas terminó en victoria, aún así es inusual que cualquier habitante de esas regiones pise suelo Saija.

–_Por favor necesito ver a su señor _–Repite aferrándose a los barrotes de la reja.

Con singular altura, de bigote en rostro, se acerca maliciosamente y estirando su pie golpea fuertemente la entrada, logrando que la delgada joven caiga de espaldas a piso. Todos ríen. Con su humillante posición, hurga en su bolso para descubrirles a los guardias una relevante identificación, se levanta y se acerca hacia los sorprendidos gorilas frete a ella.

–_Con esto me dejarán entrar? _–Extiende su brazo para entregarle a quien parece de rango superior. Lo toma y con detenimiento lo estudia, determinando que es verdadero corre a buscar a Gütembert, un tipo de avanzada edad con un alto cargo dentro de la Casa de Monacato, lugar que alberga al Marqués Vegeta, un apuesto y gallardo caballero de treinta y dos años que administra un territorio dentro del imperio del Rey Mutaito.

Después de varios minutos de incertidumbre siendo observada sigilosamente por los guardias, las puertas se abren y con parcial rudeza es escoltada dentro del castillo, donde es dirigida a un cuarto con tenue luz que se filtra a través de las gruesas cortinas.

–_Así que eres tu la audaz que robó el sello de La Casa de Monacato_ –Gütembert la sorprende a sus espaldas.

–_No! Usted ha confundido los hechos._

–_Hace mucho tiempo esperábamos encontrarte ladrona… ¡Guardias!_

Sin permitirle exponer una palabra más, aparecen frente a la doncella media docena de guardias, que la tratan como al peor de los criminales, encerrándola en un calabozo en sótano del lugar.

De pie toda la noche, junto a la pesada puerta para tratar de oír algo de interés, vislumbra el cuarto húmedo lleno de moho con ratas que se pasean sobre los hilos de paja que acomodan una cama improvisada. Un piso arriba, un elocuente hombre espera el retorno de su señor para engrandecer su acción al capturar a la autora del robo…

–_Señor, he encontrado la sortija con el sello de la Casa de Monacato _–Expone al interceptar al Marqués mientras entra al castillo.

Quien iba entrando indiferentemente a su hogar, ahora su atención se centra en la distinguida joya que le muestra su siervo.

–_Dónde lo hallaste Gütembert? _–Arrebata el sello que fue otorgado por el mismísimo Rey a su padre cuando fue titulado Marqués.

–_Señor, captur-… –_Es interrumpido por su señor, quien con vehemencia lo silencia con su mirada para luego establecer que el prisionero sea llevado ante él. Camina en dirección al cuarto de estudio, sentado en su sillón favorito eleva la mirada para encontrarse con la presencia de las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Las antorchas iluminan el salón, y dejan descubierto los grandes tapices, y a un lado una silueta que se asoma tímidamente.

Portando un traje zafiro, cabello ondulado muy bien peinado que descubre el atrevido escote de la prenda, fue finamente arreglada para su presentación. Se reverencia.

–_Ven a la luz _–Lo escucha decir, únicamente un letrado habla varios idiomas. Se acerca cautelosamente con cabeza baja y sus manos juntas frente a su amplia falda, –_Sabes lo que significa esto? –_Pregunta enseñándole el anillo.

–_Lo sé, y por ello he venido… A usted le debo la vida de mi padre, y más allá de ser el Marqués con más el mayor poderío, es un hombre con un gran corazón –_Eleva su vista.

–_Entonces sabes el pacto ofrecido por tu padre? _–Cuestiona mientras se levanta y con mesura se va acercando a la joven doncella, _–Qué edad tienes?_

–_La suficiente mi señor para cumplir la palabra de mi padre. –_Se tensa mientras se siente cuidadosamente examinada con la mirada del Marqués, _–únicamente esperábamos mi mayoría de edad para presentarme ante usted._

–_Aún así estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado pese a que casi doblo tu edad?_

–_Mi señor a eso he venido. –_Exclama la joven ofendida, ya que ha puesto en duda sus intenciones.

Complaciéndose con las palabras expuestas por la joven, y deleitándose con su belleza, determina en su mente continuar con el trato hecho muchos años atrás con el Barón Brief de Rogmilla, personaje de edad muy madura llevado a la quiebra por el naufragio de su barco mercader en el cual invirtió todo lo que tenía, hoy en día solo disfruta de su título obtenido al ganar una apuesta de mesa. Su mujer huyó años atrás al verse arrastrada a la humillación de perder su posición social. Familia natal del imperio que perdió las batallas ante los caballeros del Rey Mutaito.

–_Me debo el honor de conocer el nombre de mi futura esposa._

–_Bulma, mi señor._

Al concluir la precipitada introducción, el Marqués de la Casa de Monacato ordenó a su siervo instalar a su futura mujer en una habitación de su altura, sin revelar aún el compromiso que mantienen, los sirvientes del castillo discuten por el trato especial de la doncella…

…

En aquellas tierras lejanas donde la guerra marcó a su pueblo, después de muchos años tratan de restaurar su legado y la ideología de un Rey que se ha escondido para salvaguardar su vida, existen reuniones secretas de los altos caballeros que buscan la forma de reconstruir su imperio y quitar del mando a los obispos designados por el Rey Mutaito.

Las familias de linaje y la plebe han continuado con sus vidas, tratando de dejar atrás a aquellos que murieron en batalla, sobrellevando las fortunas perdidas, casas destruidas, saqueadas y mujeres maltratadas. Uno de ellos es el Duque Yamcha de Flesher, quien tempranamente heredó el título de su abuelo, el segundo en la línea a conseguir el trono del Imperio Oeste, un caballero que a sus veinticuatro años a decidido comprometerse para preservar su nombre, eligiendo así a la hija del Barón Brief de Rogmilla.

Con una corte antecedida se baja del carruaje para presentar ante su futura familia la decisión de obtener en matrimonio a la Doncella de Rogmilla.

–_Pido la bendición de convertir a la señorita Bulma de Rogmilla como mi esposa._

–_Oh Duque Yamcha, me temo ser el portador de desalentadoras noticias, mi hija ha escapado, aventurándose a resolver un trato que hace años atrás realicé sin reparar en las consecuencias. –_Contesta desanimado ante el pretendiente de su vástago. Conociendo perfectamente los tiernos sentimientos de Bulma hacia el Duque, se culpa aceptar la propuesta del Marqués y ser la destrucción de su propia sangre, encaminándola a la tristeza eterna.

–_Eso no puede ser posible! Tres días atrás mostré a la señorita Bulma mis intenciones de venir ante usted a pedir su mano. _–Responde alarmado ante la confesión.

–_Fui imprudencia mía el revelarle mis actos cuando estaba borracho, mi hija con su indulgente corazón ha querido reparar mi palabra._

–_Es la dueña de mi corazón, y espero que yo del suyo… La traeré de regreso aún cuando el precio sea mi vida, su libertad y verla una vez más a sus ojos será el más grande pago… _–Proclama ardido, y así suelta a su mejor caballo y montándose sobre él, emprende un largo viaje…

El sol abre paso un nuevo día y para Bulma una nueva vida, escucha entrar a las sirvientas que dejan todo listo para su aseo, desde agua tibiamente preparada en la tina, hasta un vestido con las más finas sedas sobre el baúl frente a la cama. Perezosa de comenzar la mañana se aferra a su almohada meditando en lo que está por ocurrir, convertirse en la esposa del Marqués con más fama ayudaría a su padre a obtener el préstamo y así recuperar su fortuna, pero lo que más pesa es el origen de él, un enemigo de la Corona Oeste, uno de los que dirigió la batalla del Rey Mutaito y quien recibió honores por trazar el plan que llevó a la victoria, blasfemia por unirse al enemigo, pero si así puede evitar que el nombre de su padre decaiga más en la humillación, entonces no habría más que pensar, se sacrificaría casándose con el Marqués Vegeta.

–_Señorita Bulma, el señor la espera en el salón de comedor _–Escucha la voz de una sirvienta que la saca de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa amable baja de la cama para empezar a arreglarse.

Escoltada por la misma muchacha llega ante la puerta del salón, el cual abre y descubre a un grupo de nobles que rodea a su futuro marido, avergonzada por entrar despreocupadamente sin ser anunciada por algún sirviente, sigilosamente empieza a retroceder tras hacer una reverencia.

–_Vaya Marqués, dónde tenías escondida tal belleza? _–Articula el Noble Brolly de Liteön con una sonrisa osada.

Al darse cuenta de bajos pensamientos por parte del presente, prefiere confesar con anterioridad que va a tomar como mujer a la doncella que impertinentemente interrumpió la reunión:

–_No te vayas, ven conmigo _–Estira la mano mientras se acerca a la joven, _–Ella es Bulma de Rogmilla, la futura Marquesa de Monacato –_Dice mientras la acompaña hacia el grupo de nobles.

–_Felicidades por tan buena elección, se nota una doncella de buena cuna _–Exclama el Barón Pumbkin

–_Acaso es familia de los Rogmilla del Imperio Oeste? _–Cuestiona el Noble de Liteön, _–Claro ya lo recuerdo, el padre estuvo en el frente y casi fue muerto por su imprudencia, pero gracias a ello ganamos la guerra._

Todos ríen, olvidando a la presente que se siente humillada por los comentarios vertidos con crueldad. Mirando seriamente con el seño fruncido a su futuro acompañante, inventa una excusa para retirarse: _–Me disculpo, tengo dolor de cabeza._

–_Mantiene su carácter la joven, pero eso es bueno esa actitud ya que en la cama son unas fieras _–Sostiene divertido el Barón Pumbkim.

–_Y cuándo hará oficial el compromiso? _–Pregunta su siervo y mano derecha _Gütembert._

–_En dos semanas organizaré una fiesta para presentarla ante la sociedad, y por supuesto el Rey será invitado de honor a mi boda _–Confiesa el dueño de la Casa de Monacato…

Entrando a su cuarto doblegada por el enojo, se lanza a su cama para ahogar un grito sobre al almohada, ser objeto de burla en la conversación de unos aristócratas engreídos es muy humillante, sobretodo si con quien compartirá los votos de matrimonio no tuvo la mínima intensión del parar el circo, está cumpliendo su palabra, le regalará su juventud, sus días, lo que puede esperar es respeto. Así pasó horas envuelta en su rebeldía, con la chapa asegurada para impedir el paso a cualquiera, la venció el sueño, se quedó profundamente dormida.

De pronto siente hundirse la cama y pesadamente abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante del Marqués, el cual atrevidamente ha entrado a su habitación y empezado a acariciar su cabello: _–Ya te sientes mejor?_

–_Cómo entró? _–Exclama Sorprendida, –_Mi señor aún cuando sea su prometida debe respetarme y no entrar así a mi habitación. _

–_Me retracto si te he llegado a ofenderte, pero me preocupó el hecho de que no bajaras cuando mandé a llamar por ti _–Dice mientras se pone de pie y guarda distancia de su prometida, _–Si aún continuas indispuesta, mandaré a que te traigan acá la comida _–Sin esperar contestación se retira.

Es agradable evoca la mente de la doncella, pero aún con su atractiva figura de musculatura rígida y tez bronceada, no es aceptable para el corazón de ella, como tantos matrimonios arreglados que terminan convirtiendo a una mujer en amargada, así es como terminará: Sin poder amar…

Con trato frío el uno al otro, distanciados tal como propuso la joven de Rogmilla, pasaron tres días, se había acostumbrado a pasear por los jardines entrada la noche, siempre observada desde el cuarto de estudio por su futuro esposo pues no permitió que le impusieran una dama de compañía, quería sentirse libre sin que le objetarán por realizar cualquier imprudencia como subirse a las ramas y respirar el aire fresco, esa última noche le deparaba una sorpresa.

Mientras iba de regreso al castillo, escucha unos pasos tras ella y al voltear se encuentra con una figura ensombrecida, apresurando el paso para alejarse, escucha una varonil voz: _–Señorita Bulma he venido por usted._

–_Quién es usted? _–Pregunta alarmada.

Sale a la luz e inmediatamente es reconocido.

–_Mi señor no debió venir, es peligroso que lo vean _–Exclama susurrando con voz inquieta, mirando hacia la ventana desde donde es siempre vigilada, encuentra un efímero descuido del Marqués para escabullirse entre los arbustos.

Con la luna como único testigo dos personas que se gustan vuelven a su reencuentro: _–Venga conmigo, yo la protegeré…_

–_No puedo… _–Dice la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–_No son desapercibidos mis sentimientos por usted, deseo convertirla en mi esposa…_

–_Puede terminar muerto y mi padre también, he dado mi palabra y si no la cumplo-… _–Exclama resignada mientras permite el acercamiento de su pretendiente, quien acaricia su rostro mientras ella accede cerrando sus ojos para permitirse disfrutar unas intensas emociones, sin reprimir el momento se abraza al Duque Yamcha de Flesher, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera al tenerla cerca, acariciando su cabello, la separa unos centímetros para sostener su rostro con sus manos y mirarla fijamente para hacerle prometer:

–_Pronto habrá una batalla que nos librará del yugo obispal y nuestro Rey Juunanago recuperará su trono… Pido a usted quien ha robado mis pensamientos cada noche, esperarme a que venga a su encuentro _–Sella la promesa con un dulce beso.

–_Cuando mi pueblo sea fuerte y no exista amenaza ante usted o mi padre, estaré muy honrada de acceder a su petición, pero por ahora solo puedo prometer que mi corazón le pertenece._

Entre los arbustos se dictan promesas que el tiempo definirá si son realizables, meses atrás en su pueblo natal, en un baile de tantos que da estirpe social se presentó al Duque como invitado de honor, las jóvenes casaderas no tardaron en revolotear tras su título y riqueza, más una doncella de tímida apariencia se encontraba viendo bailar a las demás, estirando su mano con elocuente reverencia la invitó a danzar y desde aquella ocasión frecuentaba la residencia Rogmilla…

–_Alguien viene _–Silencia el Duque al separarse abruptamente del beso entregado a su doncella.

––––––––––––––––––

_**Nota de Autora: **__Hasta aquí llega el prólogo de esta nueva historia, bueno se supone que Juunanago es el androide 17, si ponía 17 no se escucharía bien como nombre de un Rey… Espero les haya agradado y me__ escriban sus comentarios__… Hasta la próxima =)_


	2. Por favor, concédeme mi deseo

**––––––––––––––––––**

**Siempre en mis sueños**

**Capítulo 1 "Por favor, Concédeme mi deseo"**

––––––––––––––––––

Marca: Terreno concedido por el Rey a ciertos nobles, y ellos deben custodiar las tierras y pueblos que queden dentro de esos perímetros.

Casa de Monacato: Una forma de denominar a una familia de gran poder y prestigio desde muchas generaciones pasadas. Todos sus sucesores adoptaran este titulo.

––––––––––––––––––

–_Mi señor es mejor que se retire. –_ Acalla el susurro de sus palabras, la joven doncella que ahora arriesga su vida al aceptar la pretensión del hombre a quien su corazón siente pertenecer, escucha las palabras de amor, que le dice bajito en su oído, jurándole, se lo dice; que estarán siempre juntos. No importará la inalcanzable distancia o la peor dificultad de la vida, todo quedará barrido, cuando se vuelvan a encontrar. Y sus corazones se volverán uno solo.

Una noche de ilusión está por terminar, esas penas parecen no borrarse jamás, ni cuando él está ahí, pues el Duque mismo se sitúa un problema en su actual situación. Una novia condenada, a un dulce encierro como Marquesa de unas tierras lejanas, junto a un hombre que dio pie a la victoria del Reino Saija, y dejó más que una corona en ruinas, un pueblo desvalido y sin origen, el Imperio Oeste, su país natal, de donde había huido para salvar la honra de su padre. Que ya una vez muchos años atrás cayó en vergüenza, por comportamientos poco éticos ante la sociedad.

Aparentemente el Marques de la Casa de Monacato, es un tipo piadoso, de envidiable fortuna, que aceptó como agradecimiento en matrimonio a la Doncella Bulma Brief de Rogmilla. Pero aquella unión, no le prestaría beneficio alguno. O es así como lo ven algunos nobles de pensamientos malintencionados. Que tratan de hurgar el verdadero motivo de su compromiso.

Como espejismos corren una tras otras las ideas, abrazadoras de nostalgias. Más aún, la traen nuevamente a la realidad, ya no unos simples sonidos lejanos, sino el avistamiento de unos zapatos. Al subir sus ojos, le roba la atención de su mirada, una sombra tenebrosa que aparece de detrás de los arbustos, la conduce a pensar en el seguro castigo que obtendrá por la infidelidad, ya puede verse flagelada, con sus fino vestido rasgado por los duros látigos que cortan en dos hasta el mismo aliento. Retrocede un paso con sus manos llevadas a su boca para ahogar un grito de angustia.

–_Si lo que cree haber visto, lo llegase a contar, seguramente será digno de recibir una glorificación sin riqueza, y ambos obtendremos lo que no deseábamos... Pero, si me da su silencio en palabra, lo recompensaré con un buen pago, además de mi gratitud _–A un truco bajo, es a lo que pudo llegar para tratar de salir de esta revelación.

El personaje oculto entre las sombras, vacila en salir a la luz, alarga su reconocimiento. Se aproxima unos cuantos pasos hacia la exaltada pareja. Un pequeño de cabellera poco canosa, que desvela su maduro tiempo de vida, hace regocijar al Duque Yamcha de Flesher, quien ya no comparte el mismo temor de la doncella, pues ese intruso, más parece ser su fiel caballero, ya retirado, pero siempre continuando al lado del Ducado Flesher.

–_Debo comprender bien la razón de su presencia aquí, no lo apoyo, pero se lo agradezco. Por ser Sir Krillin quien ha aparecido repentinamente, y no un guardia de la Casa de Monacato _–Sonríe el Duque al acercarse a estrechar la mano de su fiel servidor.

–_Me alegro mucho de su fructuoso encuentro, pero… Sería imprudente de mi parte, si continúo regocijándome con su compañía… Tengo que partir._

Se siente desfallecer, por tener que cortar un esperanzador encuentro con su platónico amor. Y al terminar de pronunciar, lo que sería una despedida, se aleja lentamente después de arrojar su pañuelo de lino bordado, que mantiene escrito sus iniciales.

–_Mi deseo más ferviente, es su paciente espera. Mi esperanza, la desesperación por un reencuentro._

No se arrepiente de nada, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo. A su espalda queda un noble, que la visitó frecuentemente en su casa, con el propósito de obtener su mano en matrimonio. Sus encuentros legítimamente prudentes ante la burguesía de la ciudad, eran elogiados. Pero cuando eran permitidos unos minutos a solas, dentro de la residencia de Rogmilla. Desertaban de la buena conducta, propia de cortesanos, y tomaban sus manos disimuladamente. Un mes después, el se atrevió a robar un pequeño beso de los rosados labios de la Doncella Brief. Dos veces más pudo realizar esa picardía.

Ese debe ser el mérito por el cual el Duque Yamcha, está completamente embriagado por una noble de cuna, una joven agraciada y de estricta educación, que se haya permitido a jugar sin juzgarlo, ni aborrecerlo por querer aprovecharse. Jamás le reclamó, y su delicado comportamiento lo cautivó, su inteligencia lo envolvió, y sobretodo escogió darle su cariño a él.

Tranquilamente llega al castillo, como si hubiese sido un paseo como cualquier otro. Trata de ocultar su angustia, con una mascara de aburrimiento… Y, justo en frente de las escaleras, se encuentra con el Marques. Y sin alterar su expresión, saluda cortésmente, al mismo tiempo que sigue de largo para llegar a su alcoba.

– _Parece no haber buen clima afuera, el viento parece haber cambiado de dirección, azotando fieramente la copa de los arboles… _–Indiferentemente responde el saludo con estas palabras. Gira el rostro un poco hacia atrás, siguiendo los pasos de la Doncella de Rogmilla, para comprobar alguna clase de reacción por las palabras pronunciadas. Nada… _–Buenas noches, mi prometida._

¿Qué? ¿A qué se deben esas palabras? La mente de la muchacha grita exigente por una explicación coherente, tratando de obviar el hecho que pudo haberla descubierto, que pudo haber visto todo el espectáculo desde la primera fila, el balcón de su despacho, donde acostumbra asistir entrada la noche, para deleitarse de la lectura, bajo la luz de la luna.

Su mente también dice que tenga cuidado, eso puede darse como una advertencia. Y desde ahora debe ser más prudente, más por sus seres amados… Entre pesares, recuerdos llenos de nostalgias termina la noche de la Doncella Bulma de Rogmilla.

…

Justo en la entrada del castillo, junto a la puerta principal, se exhibe un suave alboroto de las servidumbres del lugar, reunidos desde los encargados de cocina hasta los principales soldados que custodian los alrededores, entre esos el malhumorado Gütembert, quien dirige a orden del Marques, el ejercito de la marca de la casa de Monacato.

La luz del sol filtra por los vitrales coloridos de los lados del salón de entrada, revela al Marques Vegeta acercarse con garbo hacia ellos. Todos inmediatamente se forman frente a él, en una sola línea horizontal.

–_Aunque es innegable su conocimiento de mi próximo matrimonio, y han participado de la presencia de mi prometida la Doncella Bulma Brief de Rogmilla. No he tenido la oportunidad de proclamarles formalmente su obediencia y lealtad para ella: Desde este momento, todo debe ser provisto a la mínima mención de su palabra, sin reclamación alguna._

Su imponente voz, sobresale del timbre normal, y las paredes hacen resonar en un eco que lleva a temblar a las personas de la servidumbre, e incluso llega al salón contiguo donde llama a la curiosidad de la misma joven nombrada.

Se acerca sigilosamente hacia donde proviene la voz de su prometido, el Marques. Quien voltea a verla.

–_Buenos días mi señor, disculpe la intromisión _–Realiza una reverencia.

–_No se preocupe _–La llama a su lado, _–Es un tema concerniente a su estadía aquí, y debe ser provista de las decisiones que determino. _

–_¿Puedo atribuirme el derecho a preguntar por su decisión dictada?_

Pese a su joven edad, siempre se dirige tan seriamente hacia él, eso supone una gran brecha entre sus conversaciones, lo que ocasionaría un trato frío por el resto de sus vidas. Está claro que lleva pocos días en el castillo, y no ha de superar aún el abrupto cambio que ha pasado, estar lejos de su padre, y el mismo hecho, de no ser aún presentada ante la sociedad como prometida del Marques, conlleva a que debe pasar dentro del área del castillo, para evitar cotilleos mal intencionados sobre ella, del por que una muchacha soltera, vive en la casa de un hombre que prácticamente dobla su edad. Este también puede ser un factor por el cual puede mostrar cierto resentimiento hacia él, y la poca oportunidad de entablar conversaciones más profunda entre ellos. Procura evadirlo, y encerrarse en su dormitorio.

–_Concédame el honor de ser mi compañía durante el desayuno _–Insiste el Marques a su prometida.

Acepta. Entonces el señor de la casa de Monacato despide a los presentes, y ordena preparar la mesa de té del patio trasero. Un lugar rodeado de flores, con exóticas orquídeas, dispuestas estratégicamente, que despiden agradables olores alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda, labrada en cobre, muy ostentosa.

La guía hacia el lugar, el delante, ella detrás. No deja ni siquiera llevarla del brazo, como es costumbre de un caballero de hidalguía. No permite ningún contacto, ni acercamiento.

La mesa está bien servida, con panes de todos tamaños, frutas, una jarra llena de jugo fresco, y en cada extremo dos platos para servirse.

–_Gracias _–Expone el Marques Vegeta.

–_¿Por qué me agradece?_

Sonríe. Y el silencio se prolonga, aunque es incómodo para la Doncella Bulma, es normal para su compañero, quien la observa desesperarse por una respuesta, y al final concluye.

–_Durante años, solamente mi presencia me ha acompañado en los desayunos._

–_mmm._

¿Solo eso obtuvo? Ni siquiera evocó lastima por él. Piensa detenidamente el Marques al estudiar la reacción de su prometida. Y hábilmente cambia de tema de conversación, ya que ella ha dejado de mirarlo.

–_He mandado a llamar al mejor diseñador, para ser el encargado de confeccionar su vestimenta para el día de la fiesta _–Sorprendida levanta la vista. Bien, la vanidad. Ha captado su atención nuevamente.

–_No ha debido molestarse _–Contesta indiferentemente.

–_Si requiriese de algo, la servidumbre la atenderá… No conocen su idioma, pero saben comprender lo básico._

–_Le agradezco mi señor._

Luego, una mujer de presencia humilde se acerca hacia el dueño del castillo, para informarle que el modisto ha llegado al lugar, y se encuentra en el salón de recibimiento. Parece haber venido desde muy lejos, se nota su cansancio físico, más su entusiasmo sigue intacto, su amanerada forma de caminar queda muy al descubierto. Lleva una peluca rizada, y un lunar falso pintado sobre su mejilla izquierda.

–_Sir Satán, gracias por acudir a mi llamado. Le proveeré buenas comodidades en su paso por mis tierras._

–_Dígame que patito feo debo convertir con tanta urgencia._

–_Debo corregirlo, porque _–Presenta a la doncella Bulma, _–Lo he solicitado para que favorezca a mi prometida con un vestido que llegue a la altura de su belleza._

Aquello si lo entendió, e hizo sonrojarse, pues en frente de un extraño modisto, ha sido elogiada con mucha elocuencia y sin dudar en pronunciar las palabras.

Sir Satán, trajo consigo muchos cofres llenos de las más finas telas de todos los colores, empezó a sacarlas, y a mostrárselas una a una a la joven. El Marques, rápidamente después de la introducción dejó el salón, y se retiró a su despacho, para tratar temas poco triviales. En manos tenía otro problema más serio, que el de una joven prometida que se niega a hacer las paces. Tiene un conflicto en las tierras, un hacendado terrateniente, de grandes riquezas y honrado con el título de Sir Radditz con grandeza de Saija, una dignidad otorgada por el mismo Rey Mutaito, por tener una excelente reputación económica. Más bien sería, por dar admirables sumas de impuestos al Rey, y enriquecer aún más a la corona Saija.

Aquel terrateniente, es avaricioso, siempre busca pleitos con otras marcas, para obtener más tierras. Y esta vez ha elegido al Marques de la casa de Monacato, como su victima, acusándolo de sobrepasar sus territorios, y robar infinidades de hectáreas de su propiedad. Si no se llegase a buenos términos, se puede suscitar una guerra interna. El terrateniente puede invadir la marca de Marques, saquearlo y en el camino eliminar a personas inocentes.

Son asuntos internos que roban gran parte de su atención, y aunque posea la gracia del Rey, desde que ayudó a ganar la guerra con el Imperio del Oeste. En estas disputas de tierra, el no se mete. Ni siquiera llegan a sus oídos tales problemas, porque no le interesa más que recibir a tiempo la recaudación de sus impuestos, o noticias que tengan que ver con incrementar su caudal.

Entonces no le quedará otra opción que ir a los pueblos bajos de su marca, y alistar a todos los caballeros, deberá proveerles armamentos y caballos. Un lujo que puede darse, sin escatimar en gastos. Deberá partir lo antes posible, para llegar a tiempo el día de la fiesta de compromiso…

A la hora de avisar su partida, junto con Gütembert y unos cuantos miembros del ejército. Deja encargado la preparación de la fiesta al excéntrico modisto, por supuesto el ha viajado mucho y conoce sobre los banquetes. Y por una buena suma en su paga, arreglará el salón de recepción, como una fiesta de palacio. Pese al poco tiempo de preparación, las invitaciones ya fueron extendidas, y está a disposición adquirir cualquier artículo indispensable para la decoración.

–_Llegaré a la fiesta… _–Besa la mano de su prometida, _–Pero rogaría su interés en la organización de la fiesta, que tome lugar como señora de la casa y disponga las ordenes._

Una inmensa petición para la doncella, que salió de un hogar casi humilde, pues su padre lo perdió todo, a penas podían sobrevivir. ¿Cómo iba a organizar una fiesta de alcurnia? Pero, su petición tan caballerosa, no le dejó opción a negarse, y aunque se enredara al tratar de armar esta fiesta de banquete, pondrá todo de su parte.

Acepta, atinando a asentir con el rostro serio. El Marques complacido se retira, y monta su caballo, para alejarse del lugar…

...Ahora sí a planear una fiesta que sea digna de nobles.

––––––––––––––––––

_**Nota de Autora: **__Bueno que puedo decir, he tenido un poco abandonada esta historia, estuve por desecharla, pero me agrada hacia donde va, y veo q ustedes la apoyan. Así q decidí continuarla. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y disfruten de cada dialogo, porque la verdad es laborioso adaptarlos a como se supone hablaban en esa época de antaño. XD_

_Especial agradecimientos a:_

_Je0087_

_Jackeline_

_di_

_Akane_

_Darkalma_

_jackeline_

_Shadir_

_Diosa Mala_

_thira _

_Y también a todos los que siguen esta historia, a los que la colocan en favoritos, y a las que colocan en alertas… Gracias, no olviden __dejar sus comentarios__… Hasta la próxima =)_


	3. Misterios

**–––––––––––––––––**

**Siempre en mis sueños**

**Capítulo 2 "Misterios"**

––––––––––––––––––

Al llegar al pueblo, el Marqués es recibido con una desalentadora bienvenida. Gran parte de las casas están convertidas en cenizas, animales acabados y sobrevivientes escondidos, asustados, que ayudan a formar el lugar en un pueblo fantasma.

Aún montando su caballo avanza, con la terrible visión de la muerte frente a sus ojos.

–_Sir Radditz adelantó su ataque._

–_No Gütembert, esto no es obra del terrateniente… _–Señala partes de una flecha, _–Es difícil determinar al autor de esto._

Vegeta desmonta su caballo y toma en mano la flecha, la observa cuidadosamente. Aquellas plumas de la parte posterior son desconocidas.

–_Al parecer los han tomado desprevenidos… _

Un joven campesino, que peleó arduamente tratando de defender a su familia, reconoce al Marqués y se dirige directamente hacia él.

Con manchas de sangre en el rostro, lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y una espada, que la extiende hacia el Marqués, lo reta a duelo.

–_Muchacho ten más cuidado con lo que haces _–Reprende Gütembert.

Su inútil lucha del día anterior del ataque sorpresa, lo ha dejado completamente resentido, y ha perdido fe en el que se suponía debe velar por ellos. Vegeta.

–_Descuida... _–El Marqués se adelanta un paso hacia el muchacho.

–_Hoy morirás por mi propia espada _–Grita el joven.

–_No veo porque iniciarás una lucha conmigo…. _–Avanza otro paso, _–Si los enemigos son otros._

Cuando el joven levanta su espada en dirección al Marqués, éste detiene su ataque en un hábil choque de espadas, lanzando por los aires la del muchacho.

Queda indefenso. Pero aún así se mantiene firme frente a él, esperando valerosamente su castigo por desafiar al señor del lugar.

El Marqués patea la espada caída hacia el joven de fuertes convicciones. Y guardando su arma, da por terminada la corta batalla ente ambos, pronunciando indiferentemente.

–_Veo porque han acabado fácilmente con este pueblo… __–_Le da la espalda y se dirige hacia su caballo para volverlo a montar.

Tentado en arremeter en un ataque sucio, lo piensa dos veces, no es de caballeros el no jugar limpio. Toma su espada del suelo y hecha a correr lejos del Marqués y el resto de soldados, que ahora se están burlando de él y su inexperiencia en defensa con las armas.

Gütembert llama la atención de Vegeta, y lo dirige hacia un veterano sobreviviente, quien cuenta los hechos del ataque sufrido el día anterior. Todos dormían, cuando escucharon trompetas y el sonido de los cascos de caballos acercándose rápidamente por las calles del pueblo. Los guerreros del lugar no tuvieron oportunidad de alistarse, cuando sintieron sus casas incendiarse, personas gritando y corriendo desesperada para salvaguardar sus vidas. Y tal como llegaron, desaparecieron. Cruzaron el pueblo y se dirigieron al norte, eso asegura al Marqués que su prometida está a salvo en su castillo, pero no el Reino Saija.

Hay intrusos en el reino, que atacaron estratégicamente este pueblo, un lugar de guerreros. Por ello usaron las sombras para esconderse y aniquilar. Más aún la identidad del enemigo por el momento es descocida, pero ellos saben muy bien donde y como debilitar a las tropas del Reino Saija.

El Marqués toma la decisión de enviar mensajes a los demás pueblos de su marca, para que estén preparados ante cualquier ataque premeditado. Envía a un par de soldados, y con ellos, una carga de armamentos para surtir a los guerreros.

Además de eso, decide regresar a su castillo, tiene la obligación de informar al Rey de lo sucedido. Llegará un día antes de lo previsto, y definitivamente estará a tiempo para la fiesta de compromiso. Ya fue prevista, y sería descortés suspenderla a último momento. Da las instrucciones necesarias, y junto con el capitán de sus tropas, Gütembert, emprende el viaje de regreso…

…

–_Afortunadamente usted me ha ayudado a organizar este banquete de compromiso._

–_También gozas con gran fortuna en muchas otras cosas _–Expone Sir Satán, el modisto de gran prestigio. A lo que el se refiere, claramente es a la unión que tendrá con el Marqués, un personaje asediado por las muchachas casaderas. Pero como siempre, a todas las rechazó.

Asume que esta joven tuvo mucha astucia para atrapar al Marqués, y puede convertirse en blanco de muchos rumores, y sobretodo de envidia por las antiguas cortesanas rechazadas.

–_Cuéntame ¿Desde cuándo conoces al Marques?_

–_Hace poco._

–_Entonces ¿Fue un arreglo?_

–_Si._

La doncella Brief, contesta secamente con pocas o casi nada de palabras el interrogatorio del modisto. Agradece poder comunicarse con alguien más que hable su idioma, pero no significa que entablará una amistad cercana.

Sir Satán se da cuenta de la hostilidad en las respuestas de la doncella, así que interrumpe el paseo por los jardines del castillo, se reverencia y regresa a su habitación.

Bulma se queda caminando tranquilamente, evita acercarse a los alrededores donde tuvo el encuentro con el Duque de Flesher. Sería masoquista de su parte, ir a sitios que le recuerden que ha perdido su libertad, su familia, su ilusión. Aunque muy en el fondo mantiene la esperanza de reencontrarse con él nuevamente, y que le diga: Eres libre para venir conmigo. Claro todos tienen derecho a soñar. Y ese sería su particular deseo del futuro.

–_Mi lady estoy a sus órdenes._

La voz que proviene a su espalda, la toma por sorpresa y no puede evitar gritar de asombro. Seguramente todos la han de haber escuchado, y estarán en pocos minutos donde ella.

–_¿Qué hace aquí Lord Krillin? Acaso… _–Alcanza a decir cuando voltea,_ – ¿El Duque Yamcha también está aquí? _–Cuestiona alterada.

–_No mi lady, aún no, pero el vendrá en tres días… Ha escuchado sobre su precipitado compromiso y desea impedirlo._

–_Eso pondrá en peligro su vida _–Toma la mano de Krillin, _–Regrese y deténgalo._

Ambos angustiados por el porvenir del Duque, no se dan cuenta de que astutamente son rodeados por cinco soldados de la casa de Monacato, quienes acudieron inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de alarma de la jovencita. Tal y como había dicho el Marqués Vegeta, debían protección y lealtad a su futura esposa, aún cuando a muchos no es de su agrado la usurpadora extranjera.

Inmediatamente, atajaron al hombre, no lo habían visto anteriormente por los alrededores. Su repentina presencia, causa sospecha. Más aún su aspecto, revela ser un antiguo combatiente, lleva puesto una malla metálica, y porta una espada envainada, lo que lleva a pensar que aún es un hábil espadachín, pese a su madura edad.

–_Debo prescindir de sus servicios, este caballero está bajo mi cargo _–Expresa la Doncella Bulma en su lengua natal.

Los soldados presentes, no parecen comprenderle. Y toman prisionero a Lord Krillin, quien no puso resistencia, hubiera sido imprudente si se negaba.

Bastaron dos guardias para sostenerlo y encaminarlo hacia el calabozo… Bulma, quien vehementemente seguía dirigiéndose a los soldados de su prometido. Fue ignorada completamente. Y solo pudo ser espectadora de la captura de Lord Krillin.

El motivo de su desautoridad, se la atribuía a la poca comunicación que podía mantener con los siervos del castillo. Pero, para desagraviar la situación, baja inmediatamente a las celdas, el lugar donde estuvo interna cuando la acusaron de ladrona, el mismo día que puso un pie en la Casa de Monacato.

Recordaba bien su corta estancia allí, un lugar frío, húmedo y asqueroso, una verdadera reprimenda para quienes lo merecían. Lord Krillin no, y por ello haría lo que esté a su alcance para evitar su encierro.

–_Ordeno soltarlo._

No la escucharon.

–_En este instante _–Cierra ferozmente la puerta de la celda a su espalda, con ello evitar el paso hacia la misma.

Se mantiene firmemente ahí, y como un relámpago cegador. Rápidamente explotó una pelea en un efímero segundo. Las espadas se desvainaron ávidamente, chocaban unas a otras, provocando chispas entre ellas.

Irreal y subversivamente aquel hombrecito podía mantenerse en pie, luchando con una pequeña parte de la guardia de la Casa de Monacato.

Uno de los soldados la había empujado para apartarla. Cayó al suelo. Eso hizo reaccionar a Lord Krillin, quien había iniciado la pelea en defensa de la Doncella Bulma.

–_¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? _–Aclama exasperado Sir Satán con su ruidosa voz. Todos se distraen, y aprovechan a capturar nuevamente al hombre. Esta vez nadie podía impedir el encierro. Aquellos guardias, son unos barbaros, engreídos, que piensan ser dueños del mundo por sus grandes habilidades.

Dos de ellos se quedaron frente la entrada a la celda, para custodiar al prisionero.

–_Vamos aquí no debería estar _–La toma el modisto, para guiarla hacia fuera, _–¿Qué es lo que pudo llamarle la atención para defender a tal bribón?_

–_No soporto las injusticias._

Si se explicase de mejor manera, seguramente quedaría en evidencia ante Sir Satán. Quien al parecer le agrada mucho escuchar historias de las personas.

Ahora está en sus manos detener al Duque Yamcha, no debe cometer ninguna locura, estará atenta a su llegada. Tres días dijo Lord Krillin, en tres días es el banquete de compromiso, un suicidio si aparece justo en la fiesta…

…

A medio camino de llegar a su castillo, escuchan tras ellos el relinchar de un caballo. No está muy lejos aquel sonido, por ello asumen que los están siguiendo.

El Marqués y el capitán se esconden. Y cuando por fin aparece quien los sigue, al no ver por ningún lado a ellos, se baja de su caballo, y empieza a buscar rastro de pisadas del caballo de Vegeta.

–_¿Por qué me sigues?... _–Lo sujeta por la espalda, _–¿Acaso vienes de parte del enemigo?_

–_No, tú eres mi enemigo… Desde el día que mi padre murió._

Vegeta lo suelta para que pueda hablar, se cruza de brazos confundido, y aguarda a que el muchacho hable. Pero al observar su rostro de odio, como si tuviese una verdadera razón para hacerlo, decide tratar de calmarlo.

–_Si he cometido un error, te expondré mis disculpas… Pero antes debes mencionarme el nombre de tu padre._

Con una mano sobre el mango de su espada, duda en sacarla y empezar nuevamente una batalla, ya en el pueblo cuando lo desafió, perdió. Cual sería la diferencia si ahora empieza una nueva pelea con el Marqués.

–_Mi padre fue el m-… _

Cae al piso.

Media docena de hombres salen de entre los frondosos árboles. Uno le había disparado una flecha al joven, mal hiriéndolo inmediatamente. Sería muy afortunado si aún sigue con vida.

El Marqués y el capitán, dos contra seis. Sería engreído decir que aún con tal cantidad de atacantes muy bien armados, Vegeta y su compañero, los vencen rápidamente. Así, que mantienen una agotadora pelea, pero con agilidad e inteligencia logran defenderse muy bien, al punto de derrotar y tomar prisionero a uno de ellos. Los otros escapan.

–_Me dirás ¿De parte de quién vienes? _

En el momento que Gütembert, empieza el interrogatorio, el astuto hombre, saca de su bota una daga para cegar su propia vida, antes de traicionar a su servidor.

Vegeta regresa hacia el muchacho, le toma el pulso, observa que fue herido gravemente. Aún es muy joven, su edad rondaría entre los 16 a 17 años. Lo ayuda curando su cortada de la espalda, si esa flecha atravesó cualquier órgano de importancia, la muerte será su única compañía en pocos instantes. Más allá de eso tiene una misión todavía. Llegar a su castillo, pero no puede dejar a ese joven a su suerte. Lo llevará con él, mientras siga con vida…

Al llegar a casa, la luna ya se había hecho presente, y la mayoría de personas de la casa ya estaban durmiendo. Dos guardias de la puerta avisan de su regreso, y un gran alboroto se forma cuando ven al Marqués con manchas de sangre en su camisa.

Bulma quien bajaba las escaleras en su bata de pijama, se encuentra frente al Marqués. Se detiene precipitadamente, sus ojos lo dicen todo, se asombra al ver a Vegeta con tan mal aspecto. Y más atrás, entra un sirviente sosteniendo un muchacho malherido, incluso más joven que ella, tanto que puede ser hijo de Vegeta. Su misma tez, cabello negro. No! Eso puede ser una interferencia para sus planes. No quiere ser objeto de burlas nuevamente.

Con la quiebra del negocio de su padre, con la partida de su madre, la carencia de dinero, y los malos hábitos de su progenitor, convirtieron a una familia de buena cuna, en foco de burlas y habladurías.

Cuando iba a las fiestas de sociedad, era ignorada por las otras nobles, y los hombres solo se fijaban en su belleza. Lo cual ponía mucho más histéricas a varias mujeres de su ciudad natal.

Se suponía que las cosas cambiarían cuando se casase con el Marqués, y si es un hijo ilegitimo, no permitirá que salga a la luz pública. Piensa una y otra vez su plan, para lograrlo deberá ganarse el aprecio del Marqués.

Vegeta ordena instalar al muchacho para que puedan llamar al doctor que lo atienda. E ignorando a su prometida sigue de largo a su despacho.

Todos se alteran, y corren de un lugar a otro, tratando de acomodar bien al nuevo huésped. Lo asean y ubican al doctor para que lo ayude.

Instantes después de recibir la noticia acerca de la salud del joven, Bulma se dirige a buscar a su prometido. Lo que supo es que se encerró en su despacho, y pidió no ser molestado, salvo por un soldado que entró y salió rápidamente, llevando una carta.

La doncella de Rogmilla, aprovecha la reciente quietud, y entra al estudio, donde encuentra entre la tenue luz del lugar, a un hombre que se muestra cansado, allí sentado en su sillón favorito, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Mirando fijamente el horizonte, que empezaba a aclararse.

Cautelosa, se acerca a él, llevando un recipiente de agua limpia, y toallas para el aseo. Las deja en el escritorio. El Marqués desvía apenas su mirada para asegurarse de la presencia de su prometida, y vuelve su vista al horizonte.

–_¿Mi señor se encuentra lastimado?_

De un brinco, ágilmente se incorpora del sillón. Y para no ser descortés por la buena voluntad de su prometida, limpia su rostro con el agua que ella le proporcionó.

–_Espero no le incomode con mi apariencia, –No mi señor _–Contesta rápidamente.

–_Entonces permítame escoltarla a su habitación, debe descansar, después de todo en poco tiempo tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso._

Así ambos se retiran a descansar, y Bulma sin oportunidad a indagar sobre el joven huésped…

Sobrepasando el mediodía, los rayos de sol que se filtran por la ventana, inundan la habitación con destellante claridad, y hacen que la joven doncella abra sus ojos cansadamente. Anoche, no pudo conciliar el sueño inmediatamente, luego de lo suscitado. Y eso ha ocasionado que pierda gran parte de la mañana durmiendo. Hoy es el día de la fiesta y ella ahí, continua aferrada a la cama, sin ánimos de moverse.

Le consuela saber que a partir de hoy, podrá ir libremente por los alrededores, y sobretodo gozará de gran prestigio por estar comprometida con un hombre de fama. Eso la hace animar. Sonríe maliciosamente, y sale de la cama para vestirse e ir a comer algo…

La tarde pasó rápidamente, el Marqués dispuso órdenes a los soldados para mantener seguro el lugar mientras sea el banquete de compromiso. Además, fue recibido en la mañana por Sir Satán, quien durmiendo pesadamente toda la noche, no sintió el alboroto del lugar cuando arribó el Marqués.

Se carcomía de la curiosidad por conocer el origen del muchacho, más no fue imprudente en preguntar directamente acerca de ello. Pero, si pudo comentar sobre la pelea y captura de un hombrecito, que al parecer tenía cierta conexión con Bulma.

–_Es extraño, su prometida defendió abiertamente a aquel intruso._

Fue lo que dijo el modisto, sembrando duda en el Marqués. Sospechó, e inmediatamente lo relacionó con el enemigo, que ahora capaz puede tener un rostro. Inmediatamente fue a ver al prisionero, su aspecto e idioma, le dejaban claro que venía del Imperio del Oeste, el reino que fue conquistado años atrás por el Rey Mutaito. Empezó el interrogatorio…

…

–_Ha quedado divinamente _–Exclama con su estruendosa voz el modisto.

Delgada y finamente usando un vestido de seda pesada, color violeta, de un escote muy rebajado, el cual hace relucir su piel más blanca de lo normal, casi pálida pero con un brillo natural. Se sonroja por el comentario.

Trae en sí una red de perlas que recoge todo su cabello. Sir Satán lo suelta, y una sirvienta empieza a cepillarlo, dejándolo grácilmente ondulado.

Tocan a la puerta.

Una mujer, entra portando una cajita mediana, la deja sobre la cama de la doncella de Rogmilla, y especifica que fue mandado por el Marqués. Sir Satán lo abre, y descubre, una exquisita joya. Un collar de oro y diamantes, que enloquecería a cualquier dama de la sociedad.

–_Observe estos pendientes, son realmente ostentosos… El Marqués realmente quiere que su prometida deslumbre esta noche. Seguramente son joyas de la familia, que honor._

Sigue esparciendo sus imprudentes comentarios, Sir Satán. Le encanta suponer y enterarse de todo. Pero esta vez, fue cierto, Vegeta ha mandado las joyas de la familia. Tesoros que han pasado por generaciones, embelleciendo las figuras de las mujeres de la casa…

Al momento de bajar por las escaleras principales del salón de banquete, para hacer su entrada, logra robar alientos de ciertos invitados, y miradas de celos de otras mujeres, quienes ven con envidia su incomparable belleza.

El Marqués Vegeta se queda absorto, tal como ocurrió la primera vez que la vio en una fiesta dada en el Imperio Oeste. Algo que ella no sabe

Reacciona y sube estratégicamente dos escalones para extender su brazo y tomar a la doncella, así guiarla al centro de la celebración. Todos aplauden y se acercan a felicitar a la pareja, ofreciéndole su fidelidad y amistad, más por compromiso para agradar al Marqués.

Cuando todo vuelve a la calma, repara en que está al otro extremo de las escaleras, y ha perdido de vista al Marqués. Hay muchas personas importantes, aristócratas engreídos y mujeres petulantes. Recorre el salón con su vista, observando a todos, Y solo una persona roba plenamente su atención. Su cabello medianamente largo, su altura, pese a la distancia, su rostro es inconfundible, el Duque Yamcha definitivamente asistió, tal como lo dijo Lord Krillin.

Lo ve cruzar un corredor al otro extremo del salón, irá tras él antes de que cometa algún error, que pueda acabar con su vida.

Se dirige por los corredores alternos que la guiarán directamente hacia él, además encontrarse a solas evitará que llame la atención, y sobretodo podrá persuadir al Duque.

A manera que va internándose por los corredores, la luz escasea, algunas antorchas están apagadas, logrando confundirla a ella misma entre penumbras. El lugar se torna un poco tenebroso.

Corre para regresar a la luz, no encuentra el camino. Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad distingue un hombre caminando. El Duque. Se acerca donde él, y colocando sus manos delicadamente sobre su rostro, le dice:

–_Lo extrañé _–Lo besa.

Fue un beso muy corto, pero lleno de euforia, que logró corromper los pensamientos de cada uno. En el llevaba un mensaje de nostalgia, que se mesclaba con impaciencia, tal y como dos inseparables hayan pasado una eternidad alejados.

–_Si esta es la recompensa por mi ausencia, creo que debo partir más seguido… _–Roza la mejilla de la doncella.

Esa voz, la reconoce, no tiene en frente al hombre que creyó tener. No besó los labios que debieron ser besados.

–_¿Marqués?_

––––––––––––––––––

_**Nota de Autora: **__Ups! Creo que Bulma se equivocó… Esperemos haber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo…_

_Las invito a pasar por mi profile, donde encontrarán un link de mi blog, ahí he publicado dos imágenes acerca de esta historia… _

_Espero hayan pasado un momento agradable mientras leían, dejen comentarios y hasta la próxima _


	4. Mi corazón está encantado

_Capitulo Anterior:_

…_Corre para regresar a la luz, no encuentra el camino. Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad distingue un hombre caminando. Se acerca donde él, y colocando sus manos delicadamente sobre su rostro, le dice:_

–_Lo extrañé –Lo besa._

–_Si esta es la recompensa por mi ausencia, creo que debo partir más seguido… –Roza la mejilla de la doncella._

_Esa voz, la reconoce, no tiene en frente al hombre que creyó tener. No besó los labios que debieron ser besados._

–_¿Marqués?..._

––––––––––––––––––

**Siempre en mis sueños**

**Capítulo 3 "Mi corazón está encantado"**

––––––––––––––––––

A penas había sido escoltada por su prometido al centro del salón, cuando muchos de los presentes los rodearon para asaltarlos con aplausos y felicitaciones. Estaban los dos juntos, el presumiendo a la joven doncella como su futura esposa. Ella fingiendo una sonrisa de agrado al grupo de snobs que tenía frente, quienes falsamente le ofrecían amistad. Conocía muy bien como sobrellevarlos. Muchos años atrás pasó evitándolos, rehuyendo de sus vacíos comentarios. Pero, no sabría como reaccionar después de besar al Marqués, y más aún pensando que era otro, creyendo que a quien besaba era al Duque Yamcha.

–_¿Acaso esperaba a alguien más? _–Sonríe divertido.

El corazón de la Doncella empieza a latir más rápido, tanto que ella mismo diría que lo puede escuchar en sus oídos, pero debe mantener la calma, debe aprender a sobrellevar este acto. Besar al Marqués conlleva a que tuvieron un contacto menos diplomático y más íntimo, las cosas cambiarían ahora en adelante pese a que afuera todo seguía igual, las mismas estrellas brillando junto a la radiante luna.

–_Espero no crea eso mi señor, podría llegar a ofenderme su desconfianza._

–_No fue mi intensión decir- _–Se interrumpe al escuchar el eco de una voz, gira su rostro a ambos lados para tratar de distinguir más allá de su presencia, _–¿Ha escuchado lo mismo? _–Se dirige a la muchacha en tono desconfiado.

Después de lo ocurrido en los pueblos bajos de sus tierras, debe estar preparado ante cualquier emboscada, porque pudieron averiguar sobre la fiesta de compromiso, un lugar que estaría lleno de aristócratas importantes para la corona Saija. Un blanco perfecto, si su intención es tratar de derrocar el Imperio, y un momento ideal si el caso es robar pertenencias valiosas.

A través del largo pasillo oscuro, donde las paredes de ladrillo gris flanquean el lugar con antorchas que no emiten ni una sola chispa de luz, se vuelve a escuchar un sonido, unas pisadas fuertes que resuenan hasta llegar a oídos de Vegeta, y además se hace presente una voz muy legible que llama con particular urgencia a la Doncella de Rogmilla.

–_Señorita Bulma ¿Está aquí?_

"_No puede ser! Me está buscando…" _Piensa Bulma. Esta vez completamente segura que es el Duque, ¿Cómo pudo haberlos confundido? Se siente tan tonta. Y, si Vegeta se da cuenta de su presencia podría sospechar, que a quien fue a ver es a ese extraño que se acerca cada vez más, agravándose todo si se llegasen a encontrar. Alguno de los dos es capaz de iniciar algún enfrentamiento, hiriéndose y hasta matándose mutuamente. _"…El Marqués me repudiaría y no se casaría conmigo"_

–_¿Quién está ahí? _–Exclama el Marqués al tratar de ubicar con la vista a quien ha llamado tan familiarmente a su prometida. Entrecierra los ojos para ver más allá de ellos. Las paredes, las antorchas y hasta el mismo sujeto se suman al lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

El Marqués empuña el mango de su espada, con la determinación de retar a duelo todas las veces que sea necesario, a los que se atrevieran a acercarse de forma desvergonzada a su prometida.

Y, entonces aquel vivo rostro juvenil se torna completamente pálido, sus ojos se agrandan expresivos cuando observa las intensiones de avanzar, que tiene el Marqués. _"¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?" _Se pregunta tantas veces como puede. Y antes que Vegeta avance un paso, se apodera de ella la oscuridad y se desvanece sobre los brazos del Marqués.

Él la sostiene firmemente y le es muy fácil cargarla para llevarla a la habitación más cercana. Su prioridad en este momento es salvaguardar a su novia que ha sufrido un intempestivo desmayo. Y, nadie más que Vegeta conoce perfectamente el castillo, y todos los caminos más rápidos para llegar a los otros salones. Sin importar la oscuridad que los rodea, dobla por un pasillo y lo que parece ser un muro muy sólido, resulta una puerta secreta que conduce a un salón privado.

Uno muy acogedor, bellamente decorado, con un imponente candelero de varios brazos que cuelga en el centro, el cual despide una tenue luz, disfrazando el lugar con matices del atardecer. En el fondo un ventanal de enormes vidrios que da vista a una pequeña terraza donde se puede ver el esplendor del firmamento. Y, las cortinas de pesado satín cortejan un diván, allí acuesta a Bulma con mucho cuidado.

Tan apacible y calmada, su largo cabello se dispersa graciosamente sobre los cojines del mueble donde la acomoda el Marqués Vegeta. Se sienta junto a ella, y retira un mechón de cabello que cae sobre su frente. Desde donde sigue el perfil de su rostro con sus dedos en una suave caricia, deteniéndose sobre sus labios: Dulces y generosos. Aquellos con los que tuvo la oportunidad de deleitarse por breves segundos. Y que con total agrado los besaría otra vez.

La estudia completamente mientras va acortando distancia entre ellos. Le robará un beso dormida. Al fin y al cabo es su prometida, la futura Marquesa y madre de sus herederos, y… Quien debería entregarse a él por auténticos sentimientos y no por obligación. Lo traicionan sus pensamientos, obligándolo a reflexionar. _"No ahora, no es el momento"._

Entonces endurece la mirada a pocos centímetros del rostro de la doncella, comprende que ese no es el camino para despertar el corazón de una joven, no debe imponer nada, y menos aprovecharse de esa situación.

–_Esperaré con paciencia… _–Susurra para él mismo. Al reponer la compostura se levanta para acercarse a la chimenea, donde observa el imponente cuadro de su padre, siempre retratado con la mirada fría. Aquellos ojos que fueron incapaces de mostrar ningún sentimiento. Nada. Un hombre que esperó todo de él, al punto de obsesionarse con la perfección. Por ello lo educó de la manera más frívola que podía caber en su interior. Cae taciturno en los ecos del pasado.

El ruido de la música, los cantos y murmuraciones de los invitados suenan tan lejos, como si estuviesen al otro extremo de esa habitación. Todos tendrán motivos de sobra para hablar de la fiesta durante mucho tiempo, pues fue una ceremonia muy bien montada, aunque mejor fue el montaje improvisado que realizó Bulma, se felicitaba mentalmente por su excelente actuación con lo del desmayo, le había salido perfecto.

Sino hubiera sido por eso, en estos momentos estaría presenciando un duelo mortal, en el que ella sería la completa responsable. Más ahora debe tomar una decisión, y pronto! Decidir entre su nueva vida como futura Marquesa, para salvar la vida de su padre, quien tiempo atrás ya firmó el contrato nupcial, o escaparse con el Duque Yamcha, un hombre devoto que haría todo por ella.

Empieza a moverse lentamente con sutiles quejidos, preguntando donde esta, y como llegó. Debe terminar su actuación con un formidable regreso a la realidad: Sentarse débilmente y mirar confusa hacia el Marqués.

–_Discúlpeme si he sido un completo desconsiderado al no mandar a llamar al doctor para que la revise._

–_No se preocupe mi señor, ha debido ser la agitación del compromiso… _–Lo observa servirse otra copa de vino.

Ha estado pensando en muchas cosas y sí, está completamente alterado, pero trata de disimularlo tragándose sus palabras con un buen sorbo de su bebida. Sabe bien que ese intruso la buscaba a ella, sabía que estaría ahí. Y ella ¿También lo sabría?

–_Dígame… _–Su mirada se vuelve más oscura y penetrante, como tratando de desnudar la mente de la joven para saciar su curiosidad, que se esta volviendo indignación _–¿Qué hacía usted en esos pasillos tan oscuros?_

La doncella se levanta y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, da la vuelta para mirar por el ventanal, _–Me perdí _–Dice tímidamente.

–_¿Cómo ha dicho?_

–_Me perdí buscándolo _–Lo encara, esta vez empuñando fuertemente los pliegues de su vestido. Aquella mentira no es una de las más difíciles que haya pronunciado. En varias ocasiones lo ha hecho, y no por diversión, porque conoce las leyes de la iglesia, y por mentir, tenía que rezar diez rosarios, así se lo había dicho el clérigo cuando fue a confesarse a la capilla justo antes de partir hacia el Reino Saija.

–_Pues bien, me encontró _–Deja la copa sobre la mesita, y adelanta un paso, _–Aquí me tiene _–Alza las manos como señal de rendición.

Una vez más sus palabras la traicionaron, como lo hicieron tiempo atrás cuando decía de más sobre el paradero de su madre, jamás supo sobre ella desde el día en que la abandonó, pero aún así replicaba lo bien que se sentía cuando recibía sus cartas. Esto solo cabía en su imaginación. Había mentido, y no podía retractarse, tenía que llegar hasta el final. Entonces así lo haría, también en esta ocasión.

–_Su ausencia en el salón se hizo evidente. –¿Para los invitados? O ¿Para usted, mi lady? _–La interrumpe sonriendo presuntuosamente.

–_Lo he de admitir conscientemente si con ello logro que se quede junto a mí el resto de la velada._

Si acepta, la probabilidad de encontrarse con el Duque quedaría anulada, tanto para ella como para el Marqués. No habría pelea. No sería descubierta, ni mucho menos, ser repudiada por esconder un romance.

El Marqués Vegeta estudia detenidamente las palabras de su prometida, ¿Habría una verdad oculta? O solo está ya divagando por el afán de doblegar a esa joven y, cualquier frase que pronuncie, exagera su significado. Quería… Deseaba, tenerla rendida…

Se acerca mucho más a ella, _–Demuéstreme como lo hizo ya, cuanto desea tenerme a su lado._

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, contradiciéndose el mismo cuando dijo que iba a esperar pacientemente. Se lanza a sus labios, atacándolos con pasión. Había esperado tanto por ello, desde el día que la vio por primera vez en la fiesta de presentación de una noble del Imperio Oeste. Hace tres años atrás, su cuerpo ya mostraba los cambios de mujer, tras ese vestido pomposo que usaba para esa ocasión. Resaltaba entre todas las cortesanas. Sus labios eran botones enrojecidos, que juró probarlos, y a ella, tenerla bajo él..

Rodea su cintura con una mano y con la otra sujeta su rostro para hacer más profundo el beso. Al inicio sintió su inexperiencia, propio de una joven casta, pero luego se desinhibió y se abrazó al cuello de Vegeta.

No sabe como pero el primer beso como este segundo le han hecho un agujero en su corazón, como si algo quisiera romperse dentro de ella. Y, por eso se dejó llevar, sin expresar protesta alguna, aceptándolo inmediatamente luego que el asaltó sus labios.

Está tentado a ir más allá de un beso, lo puede sentir dentro de él, pero se detiene en el momento propicio, alejándose lentamente de los brazos de su prometida, y del calor de su boca… La mira a los ojos con un brillo de complicidad en ellos, sonríe satisfecho por el resultado y la lleva del brazo para conducirla en silencio al salón de fiesta. No necesita expresar más palabras, todo fue dicho en aquella imprevista intimidad. Se atraen.

...

–_¡Por el Marqués y su futura esposa!_

Vociferaban al unísono los caballeros del salón, al brindar por los novios, quienes habían regresado de su encuentro secreto, y se habían instalado frente a los invitados para agradecer su presencia en ese día.

Cuando de entre todos los asistentes, Bulma distingue al Duque Yamcha, que contempla con rabia al Marqués, seguramente lo odia. Y, no puede culparlo si también la llega a odiar a ella. Hace tiempo se conocieron, la frecuentó y le confesó sus sentimientos, esperando que pudieran convertirse en un matrimonio feliz. Pero, jamás contó con que buscaría al Marqués, quien años atrás había realizado un acuerdo matrimonial con su padre, el Barón Brief.

El padre mismo había vendido a su hija, cediéndole la mano a un Saija que marcó el inicio de la conquista del Imperio Oeste. Un sujeto con más años que ella, un tipo al que desde ahora el Duque desprecia mucho, uno al que quería con todas sus fuerzas exterminarlo para que Bulma quedase libre de ese acuerdo y pudiera casarse con él. Tal como el lo había determinado desde que la conoció.

Gira sobre sus pies, esa sería su renuente despedida por ese día. Ha perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra, pronto sabrán de él. Y, así el Duque Yamcha de Flesher se retira resignado en medio de la multitud que empieza a partir. Unos se marchan inmediatamente, sin importarles dormir en sus carretas, camino a sus respectivos hogares, otros como es costumbre pasaran ahí la noche y continuarán la fiesta al día siguiente. Por lo general las más jóvenes y casaderas que desean extender lo más posible el tiempo para obtener algún encuentro romántico.

Es así como las jóvenes se dividen en dos habitaciones contiguas, algunas acomodándose en el cuarto junto a la anfitriona de la casa, incluida Lady Maron, la hija de un Vizconde acaudalado.

Y, mientras las muchachas de servicio atienden complacientemente a las mujeres; las ayudan a retirar lo más pesado de sus vestimentas, arropándolas. Los hombres se reúnen para seguir bebiendo, y conversando, hasta caer rendidos en el primer lugar que encuentren acogedor.

–_Supongo que debo advertirle que debe mejorar su estrategia en lo concerniente al Marqués, muchas de nosotras sabemos que una amante es peligrosa. _

–_¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Lady Eleonor? _–Pregunta alterada a la irrespetuosa mujer que se ha atrevido a susurrarle aquello intempestivamente, cuando le acortó camino justo que se dirigía a la enorme cama a descansar.

Ella es la anfitriona, la futura Marquesa de la Casa de Monacato, y aún así todavía no la respetan lo suficiente como para hacerla presa de comentarios denigrantes.

Shh, Lady Eleanor la silencia y le indica con la mano que se acerque más para contarle algo que para su juicio las demás jóvenes no deben escuchar.

–_Aquella joven de allá, _–Señala con el dedo, _–Lady Maron. Muy hermosa, y poseedora de una gran dote, se dice que estuvo muy apegada al Marqués antes de su llegada… Y su presencia hoy justo en su fiesta de compromiso tan arreglada y sonriente, significa que su gran cualidad es la confianza… Estando en sus zapatos cuidaría mi porvenir._

–_Lady Eleanor, agradezco su interés en prevenirme, pero si el rumor que abiertamente han extendido fuera verdad. Estaría ella en mi lugar celebrando un compromiso y no yo, quien al parecer le ha arrebatado su dominio _–Se reverencia y se dirige a descansar, _–Buenas noches._

–_El pasado siempre le hace sombras al presente._

Con ello no creería que la alteraría, pues no caerá en la trampa de esa mujer, ni de cualquier otra. Cuando llegó al castillo como la oficial futura esposa, supo que las demás cortesanas rechazadas harían lo imposible por hacerle pasar un mal rato. Así también se lo había insinuado el modisto Satán.

Las luces de la habitación se apagaron cuando todas las damas se habían acomodado para dormir. Y, esas pocas horas durmió acosada por inquietantes sueños: Podía sentir. Su aliento, su aroma, su voz. Entonces en contra de su voluntad, susurró su nombre: Vegeta…

Se despierta alarmada antes de que los primeros rayos del sol desplieguen su luz por el horizonte. Pestañea varias veces para tratar de comprender porque se siente tan inquieta, no recuerda su sueño, pero si la sensación que este le produjo. Angustia.

Aún hacen eco en su mente todo lo que ha pasado. El acercamiento al Marqués, su desavenencia con el Duque, un muchacho desconocido y la aparición de una posible amante de su futuro esposo. Espera que la turbulencia de su vida cese pronto, y la calma vuelva a reinar su espíritu, más sabe que jamás conseguirá paz en ella, hasta lograr autenticar el título que su padre había ganado en una apuesta. Algo escandaloso para los aristócratas de alcurnia, foco de críticas y desplantes.

Ahora, siendo oficialmente la futura Marquesa, de un hombre que ha ganado el favor del Rey al dar pie a la conquista de su tierra natal, espera conseguir limpiar su apellido. Se valdrá de la fama que precede al Marqués de Monacato. Después de todo ellos son quienes gobiernan todo, y son los que disponen que títulos nobles sean los que sirven. Irá a ver al Ministro de títulos a como de lugar.

Se levanta sigilosamente para no llamar la atención de las demás nobles que están en la habitación aún durmiendo, se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, y por supuesto tomar los documentos necesarios que consigo trajo desde su casa. Los guarda en una bolsa de cuero que amarra a su cintura. Su padre nunca caería en cuenta que faltan esos papeles, pues su gran afición a la bebida le ha hecho estragos a su perspicacia.

Más tarde, prácticamente corre hacia los establos, y ordena a un sirviente ensillar el caballo más rápido que tengan. No tendría tiempo al ir en carruaje, sería muy lento. Además que alarmaría a todos, incluido el Marqués. Quien preguntaría incansablemente el motivo de su acelerada partida.

Como aún continúan ciertos invitados dentro del castillo, eso le dará un plazo exacto para cabalgar las dos horas de camino hacia el pueblo principal de la marca, realizar lo necesario para entregar los documentos y regresar para despedir a los invitados. Está muy segura que no notarán su ausencia, pues su impulso y obstinación por ir a adelantar el proceso de titulación, le ciegan totalmente al pensar en cualquier consecuencia.

Montada sobre un corcel gris plateado, espuela sus botines y obliga a avanzar al caballo. Al cruzar el umbral de la caballería tiene amplia visión del jardín posterior del castillo, está lejos pero puede vislumbrar perfectamente el lugar tan agraciado donde tomó el desayuno junto a Vegeta.

Y más allá junto a un rosal que empieza a ser iluminado por haces de luz, rodeados de unos arbustos de pino bajo. Se encuentra Lady Maron, con su exuberante figura, y su corsé ceñido que revela más de lo que una noble debe hacerlo. Se acerca comprometedoramente a su acompañante. El Marqués de Monacato.

Hala las riendas de su caballo para detener su trote. Si es verdad lo que contó Lady Eleanor al tratar de seguir esparciendo su chismerío, y la revelación de ese encuentro silencioso mientras los invitados aún permanecen dentro del castillo. Dan señal a una relación más intima entre aquellos dos.

Bulma entorna los ojos hacia el Marqués, y frunce sus labios. Se siente traicionada. Toda ella se siente impulsada a terminar con la loca idea de ir al pueblo y regresar a encarar a esos amantes. Más aún cuando ve prácticamente a un escaso paso frente al Marqués a la resbalosa de Lady Maron. _"Se van a besar!"_, piensa completamente enojada.

–_¡Idiota! _–Arrea a su corcel, el cual relinchando se levanta en dos patas para tomar mayor impulso y correr en dirección de la puerta de salida. Las rejas están abiertas para suerte suya, porque no tendrá que detenerse de ahí hasta el pueblo. No le importa nada, no le importa lo que el haga, trata de convencerse.

Al cruzar la garita de la entrada, pasa a lado de un jinete de túnica roja que lleva el símbolo de alguna casa de un noble. A simple vista un caballero, lleva parte de su armadura y el estandarte de su señor. Parece urgente lo que desea comunicar, porque al detenerse ante el guardia de la garita. Su voz ansiosa, clama por ver al dueño del castillo.

–_¡Que diablos! _–Reconoce a la dama que sale a toda prisa del castillo. Su prometida… El relinchar del caballo, seguido por el sonido de los cascos que chocaron contra las gradas, lo obligó a desviar la mirada hacia la entrada.

Al verla traspasar las rejas de acceso al castillo. Se tensa e ignora completamente a su acompañante actual, Lady Maron y sale corriendo inmediatamente a tomar otro animal, ensillarlo e ir tras ella. Esta escapando, tranquilamente esta escapando, y usando un caballo de su propiedad.

Cinco minutos le llevó colocar la montura a su caballo, un animal con un brillante pelaje negro, un demonio en cuatro patas, tan rápido como el azote del viento en la copas de los árboles. Sus ojos son tan oscuros como los de su amo. Y, aunque tuviera ventaja de haber salido antes, él la alcanzaría pronto, atajándola en el camino, obligándola a regresar.

Cuando se acomoda para subirse a su caballo, un par de guardias escoltan al jinete desconocido hacia la entrada del establo.

–_¿Usted es el Marqués Vegeta?_

–_Ahora no tengo tiempo _–Sube a su corcel y pica sus lados con sus botas para que avance a trote. Los tres hombres le dan paso. Pero uno de ellos, el caballero aviva su determinación para ser escuchado.

–_Le traigo un recado urgente de parte de Sir Radditz._

–_Que se encargue Gütembert _–Observa con la más desafiante de sus miradas, y teniendo libre el camino, sale en busca de su fugada prometida. Su actitud condescendiente se iría al mismísimo infierno. Ahora está molesto, demasiado…

...

Un campamento se encuentra asentado en lo más interno del bosque, a poco menos de medio día de la Casa de Monacato. Y su comandante espera órdenes para emprender camino a la batalla. Hay muchos caballeros reunidos, con sus armaduras bien colocadas, y sus espadas flamantes que brillan ansiosas por dejar correr sangre.

Han estado allí esperando desde que pasaron el pueblo de guerreros, donde aniquilaron toda probabilidad de persecución. Los habían asechado y estudiado, para aparecer de entre las sombras mientras dormían, algo que no esperaron.

Ahora una sola señal esperan. Un hombre que cruce el río y los alegre con la noticia de avanzar.

–_Nosotros le debemos lealtad al Rey Juunanago, el vendrá pronto con el resto de las legiones imperiales _–Expresa el comandante, un tipo alto y musculoso, que ha estado al frente de numerosas guerras. Y, junto al grupo de soldados revisan minuciosamente las estrategias de ataque.

–_Lo sé, y regresaré a morir si es necesario. Pero en este momento, me llevaré a un grupo armado. Tengo una complicación que atender… _–Zanja el tema, el Duque Yamcha de Flesher. Que se toma la libertad de disponer de los soldados que con ahínco han tratado de reunir.

Son parte de los últimos caballeros que sirvieron anteriormente a la corona del Imperio Oeste antes de ser conquistada por los hombres del Reino de Mutaito. Estos se revelaron y ocultaron el tiempo prudente para sumarse en número significante de atacantes. Y ahora, que se sienten lo suficientemente fuerte para ir en contra de Reino Saija y recuperar su libertad, conspiran un plan. Así, Juunanago por real línea sanguínea, sea el sucesor de la corona, el nuevo Rey del Imperio Oeste.

Fueron debilitando poco a poco los grupos donde se encontraban congregados los soldados más destacados del reino. Pasaron desde los límites de sus tierras, atacando parte de los pueblos del terrateniente Radditz, y el singular pueblo de guerreros de la marca de Monacato.

Justo cuando se encontraban en desavenencias internas entre las dos marcas, una disputa por limitar fronteras. Parte de los caballeros de Juunanago se desviaron hacia el territorio de Radditz para combatir con sus soldados, con la intención debilitar las fuerzas...

–_Mi señor dijo que cedería dos de sus legiones al Marqués _–Gütembert escucha atentamente parte del mensaje que ha enviado el Terrateniente Radditz _–Nos atacaron. Desde la oscura niebla soldados bien armados, arremetieron contra nosotros. Al inicio, mi señor pensó en el Marqués._

–_Eso es estúpido! Jamás atacaríamos en forma deshonesta… _–Su mano chocando contra el escritorio en señal de disgusto, forma una acción amenazante al unirse con el grito de Gütembert, que resuena entre las paredes del estudio.

–_Al quedar descartado como el autor del audaz ataque. Me enviaron a mí con este mensaje, en el caso de ser aceptado el pacto, las tropas de caballeros estarían aquí en pocos días al servicio del Marqués. Siendo el único pago compartir ganancias con mi señor._

Gütembert estalla una carcajada sonora. A ello se debe tal urgencia por unir sus legiones con las del Marqués. Compartir ganancias. Sabía perfectamente que estando solo no podría liderar una buena batalla, y sin embargo Vegeta es un experto estratega que no fallaría, y por segunda ocasión obtendría el favor del Rey, recompensas y más tierra para administrar.

–_Pedazo de sanguijuela! ¿De cuantos hombres estamos hablando?_

–_Dos mil hombres._

–_Es muy tentador para tu señor tener ganancias de una forma muy fácil _–Pinza su nariz con los dedos, _–Aunque en esta clases de enfrentamientos, siempre es bueno tener más aliados de nuestra parte, y aún más beneficioso, conocer sobre el enemigo, porque ello te asegura tener media batalla ganada._

Gütembert estuvo en el pueblo atacado junto con Vegeta, sabe que existe un peligro latente, y que muy pronto estallará una guerra. Más aún no conocen contra quien, y eso los pone en desventaja, pese a ser expertos guerreros. Su misión es proteger y servir al Reino Saija.

Pensando detenidamente, el encargado de las tropas de la casa de Monacato, le indica al informante, que esa decisión debe aceptarla directamente el Marqués. Está muy seguro que lo hará. Es un deber que le corresponde a Vegeta asegurar el bienestar del reino, de su gente y su hogar.

Lo guía a una habitación de huéspedes para que se relaje mientras espera el regreso del Marqués. Desconoce adonde fue, pero espera retorne pronto. Entonces al pasar por el comedor, observa a ciertos cortesanos invitados al castillo que yacen despiertos, desayunando. Y, que sirven de espectadores de la furiosa intervención de Lady Maron, quien vocifera haber sido ofendida, y que su deseo es partir inmediatamente. La ausencia de los anfitriones se ve reflejada en la breve desorganización de la atención a los nobles que se han agrupado para charlar sobre diversos temas.

Los que no pueden levantarse por el excesivo abuso del vino, son ayudados por sus compañeros. Se despiden, junto con la gran mayoría que se encuentran partiendo, en sus mismos carruajes y otros compartiendo lugar, para no retirarse solos. Más hay una entrometida jovencita, que pese a expresar sus intenciones de partir, se escabulle para buscar el cuarto de Bulma y depositar sobre su cama una carta…

...

–_Detente! _–Grita Vegeta.

Por un momento había pensado que no la alcanzaría al no saber que camino tomó, pero en un efímero momento, la distinguió a lo lejos. El caballo plateado que corría velozmente, y ella ahí manejándolo como si fuera una experta jinete.

Está enojado y la adrenalina que siente al ir de prisa sobre su negro corcel. Le hace avivar ese sentimiento. Que va a matar a alguien es lo que percibe desde lo más recóndito de su ser.

Ya le pisa los talones, está cerca de alcanzarla. Y, jura que cuando lo haga, no le importará dañar esa delicada piel de seda, porque le mandará a dar unos azotes por rehuir de él. Cuando el Barón Brief firmó el contrato matrimonial, cedió los derechos a su futuro marido. El Marqués. Pues es quien desde ese día tiene toda la autoridad para disponer de la doncella. Así como de cuidar y protegerla que es lo que más desea hacer en la vida.

Espolea su caballo una y otra vez para incitarlo a ir más rápido, y colocarse justo a un lado de Bulma. Quien con sus chispeantes ojos azules, lo desafía, tomando las riendas y alejándose de él. No quiere verlo, no desea detenerse y mucho menos hablar con él.

–_Detente ahora mismo! _

–_No lo haré! _

Vegeta adelanta todo lo que puede a su caballo, pasa su pie izquierdo por encima de la montura, y termina sentado de lado. Luego coge las riendas con una de sus manos, se impulsa para pasarse al caballo de Bulma, y sentarse atrás de ella. La rodea por la cintura para sostener perfectamente las riendas. Y, ejerce presión con sus piernas, para mostrarle al caballo quien manda. Haciéndolo detener.

Se quedan en silencio por varios segundos, que se tornan eternos. Ninguno parece tener la intención de iniciar el habla, y solo se escucha sus respiraciones agitadas producto del enojo.

Bulma muerde su labio, mientras juguetea con sus dedos y a penas pregunta.

–_¿Por qué hizo eso?_

–_Ah ¿Por qué tuve que salir corriendo tras de ti y hacer piruetas para subirme a tu caballo, ya que estabas completamente reacia a detenerlo? _–Sarcásticamente toma su barbilla para hacer de cuenta que está pensando, _–Mmm ¿Por qué será?_

Está molesto, se nota a simple vista, ya que ha dejado de hablarle con diplomacia, para a su vez tutearla. Seguramente ha confundido las cosas, se consuela Bulma. No ha hecho nada malo, únicamente trataba de llegar al pueblo. Aunque nunca se imaginó que le afectaría el verlo tan cerca de Lady Maron.

Las palabras de Lady Eleanor, siguen frescas dentro de su mente, a punto de encender una brecha que logrará hacerla explotar en cualquier momento. Más aún la imagen de ellos dos exhibiéndose en pleno jardín del castillo, la envenena por dentro. No dejará que la humille, no dejará que la haga burla de la sociedad. No!

–_Me refiero a ¿Qué hacía junto a Lady Maron? _–Escucha una breve risa amarga del Marqués, _–Yo los vi, no me lo puede negar. Y menos los comentarios vergonzosos que circularon durante la fiesta._

–_Ya veo, entonces es por eso que escapaste… _–Se divierte. El es hombre y tiene ciertas necesidades, que su prometida todavía no puede satisfacer. Aunque eso no es escusa de arriesgar su vida, saliendo irresponsablemente de la seguridad del castillo, al bosque donde en él se encuentra numerosos peligros. La pudo capturar un ladrón y deshacerse de ella por robarle, o algún enemigo llevársela para pedir recompensa luego de someterla a una terrible tortura, _–Deberías saber que como hombre mi cuerpo requiere otros tipos de cuidados._

–_Pero eso no le da derecho a engañarme con esa estirada resbalosa a vista de todos… _–Eleva su tono de voz, _–No trate de humillarme de nuevo, porque ya muchos lo han hecho durante toda mi vida, y no permitiré que nadie más, nunca, me vuelva a mirar como si no sirviera, como si fuera una intrusa sin clase. Además, no estaba escapando… _–A este punto, las lágrimas vierten dolorosamente desde su interior. Es atormentante recordar como sufrió, y lo que le costó ser aceptada, o eso es lo que le hacían creer. Porque ninguna de esas personas que se hacen llamar nobles son leales. Todos y cada uno se manejan por el interés y poder.Y ahora el, con quien pasará el resto de su vida, también se suma al resto. Prefiriendo a la otra que lo tiene todo, belleza, dinero y apellido.

Vegeta la recuesta en su pecho, y la abraza para consolarla mientras ella cubre su rostro con sus manos para llorar libremente. No estaba enterado de lo que le había pasado, pero el escucharlo de su propia boca. El oír como pronunciaba con pena cada palabra, le hizo estremecerse y eliminar completamente su enojo.

Jamás sabría como se siente en realidad, el mismo fue un hombre que siempre estuvo sobre el resto, su padre fue un Marqués virtuoso ante los demás. Y, su familia muy respetada. Tampoco pensó en humillarla con su relación con Lady Maron. Pero, algo dentro de él, deseaba mitigar en algo esa tristeza que llevaba arraigada la doncella. Si tan solo pudiera saber que es lo que más anhela obtener Bulma. Lo realizaría para ella, a cualquier precio.

–_Tranquila pequeña, las personas suelen ser frías e insensatas _–Expresa con una voz tan suave para tratar de calmarla, _–Pero habrá veces que te encontrarás con corazones cálidos que se fijen más allá de las apariencias, porque las riquezas no lo son todo, no crean la felicidad sino un espejismo fácil de romper _–Bulma escucha atentamente lo que dice el Marqués, asombrada de las intensas palabras que pueden salir de su boca. Deja de llorar, pestañeando varias veces para tratar de borrar los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, _–Ahora, regresemos a casa _–La joven asienta con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Van en completo silencio, cada uno cavilando en sus pensamientos. El sol ya se había dado paso para estar en la majestuosidad de las alturas, deslumbrando todo el camino con su resplandor. Los arboles que flanquean el estrecho camino de piedra, los cubren en un armonioso juego de sombras. Y, el viento sopla grácilmente, haciendo danzar el cabello de la doncella.

Vegeta voltea por unos instantes su rostro para ver si su caballo los sigue perfectamente, y es ahí cuando se lo ocurre preguntar, la exactitud del lugar a donde ella se dirigía. Bulma sonríe, porque pese a todo, no tiene verguenza decirle a donde iba. Es la primera persona con la cual a confesado abiertamente sus recuerdos dolorosos. Y, la había escuchado pendientemente, y sobretodo no mostró compasión, sino un gesto genuino de empatía.

–_A ver al ministro de títulos._

–_Pero estabas yendo por el camino equivocado, debiste haber tomado la ruta hacia la cuidad del reino, cinco días hacia allá _–Estira el brazo para señalar en la dirección correcta. La joven lo sigue con la vista hacia donde apunta, y baja la cabeza. Debió averiguar primero antes de salir con el primer impulso que sintió. Aún no conoce esas tierras, era de suponer que se perdería, _–¿Para qué? _–Escucha la pregunta suelta.

–_El título que ostenta mi padre, suma una vergüenza más al apellido familiar. Un hecho que nos convierten en el foco de críticas, y algo que yo quería reparar…_

Vegeta se queda en silencio, pensando. Después de un mediano trayecto ya están por llegar a las afueras del castillo, donde los arboles pierden su presencia, y se hace visible una llanura empedrada. La doncella al no escucharlo decir nada más, asume el fin de esa conversación…

Al llegar dentro del castillo, al pie de la puerta de entrada, Vegeta es el primero en desmontar el caballo, y la ayuda a bajar a ella. Y mientras la tiene cerca le comunica que el moverá las influencias necesarias para validar ese título a nombre de su padre. Porque si es eso lo que ella desea, él se lo hará realidad.

Bulma sonríe incrédula ¿Cómo el va a tomarse esa atribución? No lo beneficiaría en nada, piensa. ¿Por qué querría ayudarla?

–_Le digo, Bulma _–La sigue tuteando, _–Todo lo que tengo es suyo. Además todo lo que desee, procuraré hacérselo realidad._

– _Esa es una forma de hablar muy liberal, mi señor _–Sonríe, _–Tenga cuidado de que no le tome yo la palabra._

Gütembert llega a paso apresurado, e interrumpe la conversación. La doncella hace una reverencia y se retira después de escuchar al Marqués decirle que se reúna con él en su estudio, al finalizar la hora de comida, así le ceda los documentos propicios para enviarle una carta directamente al Rey, acogiéndose del favor y estima que le tiene.

Vegeta es informado primeramente por el encargado de sus tropas, Gütembert. Acerca del acuerdo al que desea llegar el Terrateniente Radditz. Y, su intuición le dice alterantemente que una guerra está acechando al tiempo, y muy pronto estallará llevándose inocentes en el camino. Motivo por el cual acepta el pacto al reunirse con el informante de Sir Radditz. Entonces le indica al jinete que envíe las legiones prometidas por su señor…

...

–_Aquel es el lugar que atacarán… _–Señala el Duque a la veintena de caballeros que llevó consigo.

–_¿Son órdenes del Rey Juunanago? _–Pregunta uno de ellos.

–_Por supuesto… Ahí, en ese lugar se encuentra el Marqués Vegeta, un tipo que tiene que ser el primero en caer. Pues el fue quien venció tiempo atrás a nuestras tropas…_

––––––––––––––––––

_**Nota de Autora: **__Se revelaron unas cosas, otras aún se mantienen ocultas… Saquen sus conclusiones, y esperemos al siguiente capítulo haber en qué termina este juego de intrigas…_

_Me disculpo por el breve atraso, pero puedo decirles que estoy ya escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, apenas lo concluya, actualizo. _

_Gracias por su inmenso apoyo al leer esta historia. A Bella C., Jen094 y sobretodo a Bulma26 me encantaron mucho tus comentarios, muy agradecida contigo :) y, los invito a dejar un nuevo review para conocer lo que piensan. _

_Espero hayan pasado un momento agradable. Hasta la próxima_… See you!


	5. Guerra

_Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.._

**–––––––––––––––––**

**Siempre en mis sueños**

**Capítulo 4 "Guerra"**

––––––––––––––––––

La oscuridad parece tener su propia lucha contra el tiempo, porque los minutos se sienten eternos y agobiadores cuando se extienden más de lo debido, y el silencio, el lúgubre vacío de la noche parece más taciturno y abrumador que otros días. El manto de sombras ha cubierto ya, al imponente castillo. Oscureciéndole su destino.

Un destino que ahora se encuentra amenazado por la venganza de un desdichado. Escondido entre los árboles, con su habitual traje de noble, desde la montura de su caballo, el duque da las instrucciones a sus caballeros. Ha encontrado la forma de regocijarse al hundir a su enemigo: El Marqués de Monacato. Aquel que le robó más que la victoria del Imperio Oeste. Le arrebató a la mujer que había escogido, le arrebató a Bulma ¿Acaso se proponía a quitarle todo lo que deseaba? Honor, gloria y ahora las mujeres, o más bien a una en específico, por la cual esta completamente obsesionado.

A lo lejos observa la niebla que rodea la imponente muralla, construida soberbiamente para resguardar las vidas de los habitantes del castillo. Cuatro torres vigías, cada una colocada en los extremos de los muros, resguardan el lugar. Más, lleno de ansias y con furia viva en sus venas recuerda un único punto débil del sitio; una salida secreta que ahora se convertirá en su aliada. Un túnel que lleva justo dentro de los muros del castillo.

–_Por esta pequeña cueva entrarán _–Hace una pausa, –S_ubirán sigilosamente a las torres vigías y acabarán con cada uno de los guardias, _–El brillo presente en la mirada de Duque, refleja una victoria anticipada.

Nadie en la casa parece percatarse de los movimientos externos al castillo. Los guardias de la entrada parecen absortos, se han dejado llevar por el canto arrullador de los insectos nocturnos, y han recostado sus espaldas sobre las paredes para dormir, descuidando así sus puestos. Las torres vigías parecen abandonadas también, pero los arqueros están ahí, tras las sombras, alertas y vigilantes ante cualquier ataque.

Aún así, ni sus amenazantes armas, ni sus hábiles sentidos alcanzan a presenciar a los enemigos, cuando estos ya han llegado a sus espaldas, para cegarles la vida. Gritos sin eco y rostros ocultos por la angustia es lo único que delata a los intrusos, cuando sorprenden a los guardias de Monacato.

Ágilmente, aunque cautelosos, y con su estrategia bien armada, los caballeros del Duque avanzan en un camino turbulento, dejando atrás siempre la muerte impregnada en los soldados que resguardan las torres vigías, las almenas y la puerta de entrada. Si nadie los ve, nadie los delatará, y así podrían terminar con su acometido: Llegar hasta el edificio central, donde se alojan los señores del castillo. Entonces, con las espadas bien empuñadas, bajo el cielo de Saija, y mientras alto e inquisidor aúlla el gélido viento. Los demonios vestidos de hombres, avanzan hacia las caballerizas…

El Marqués Vegeta distraído en sus pensamientos, observa a través del ventanal la noche fría y sin estrellas. Se sirve una copa mientras espera en el estudio a su prometida, la ha mandado a llamar con un sirviente, puesto que le había dado su palabra en ayudarla a validar el título de su padre, le pidió reunirse allí justo después que llegaron, pero la conversación con el informante de Radditz y sus haberes militares lo habían retrasado demasiado, tanto, que Lady Bulma podría pensar que no se apareció en la tarde por evadir su promesa.

Entonces está ahí para hacerle ver que realmente quiere contentarla con su deseo. Aunque sea muy noche, y una desconsideración por su parte, no dejará la conversación para el día siguiente. _"¿Por qué esperar a algo que puedo hacerlo hoy mismo?"_ Piensa Vegeta.

Avanza hacia su escritorio, y lo primero que contempla es la vela gruesa que ha ardido por mucho tiempo, se ha consumido lo bastante como para que la cera fría forme una mancha sobre la madera. Aún así, seguirá esperando pacientemente a su prometida. _"Nada arruinará esta noche…"_, sonríe el Marqués. _"Seguramente está molesta, y me lo está haciendo saber con su tardanza_".

Vegeta abre un compartimiento del escritorio y extrae un estuche de cuero, limpia un poco el polvo que se ha acumulado en el, por el tiempo que lleva guardado. Lo abre y toma en su mano un anillo de oro. Una exquisita joya que no se ve muy a menudo. Sonríe pensativamente, porque a penas llegue Lady Bulma se lo dará como parte de su regalo de bodas, anunciándole que adelantará la ceremonia. La esperó por mucho tiempo, desde el primer día en que la vio, quedó completamente aturdido por su gracia y belleza. Y más ahora que le ha confiado parte de sus angustias, la ve tan frágil y delicada. Y no, no permitirá que se aleje de su lado.

La vela ya casi acortándose en el candelabro, prácticamente consumida, le indica que ha esperado por mucho en el estudio. Su prometida verdaderamente se ha excedido con la tardanza. ¿O será que ella volvió a escapar? Desde que llegaron al castillo no la ha vuelto a ver, Y ¿Por qué el muchacho que fue a buscarla no ha regresado con alguna noticia? Inmediatamente guarda el estuche, y con paso apresurado se dirige a buscarla. Cuando de pronto, un estruendoso sonido, proveniente del colapso de las paredes del establo, lo regresa a la realidad.

Alarmado, corre hacia el balcón, y solo ahí, mirando desde lo alto; entre las llamas que se elevan desde las ruinas del que antes era un establo. Observa dispersarse a un grupo de atacantes que han entrando confiadamente al castillo. Con una mano se asegura tener el cinturón de su espada bien atado, y agarrándose férreamente del borde del balcón da grito de alarma, para que esos incompetentes soldados protejan el lugar. ¿Cómo es posible que con tanta seguridad esos invasores hayan entrado fácilmente? ¿Acaso nadie se percató de ellos? ¡Y por todos los demonios! ¿Dónde está Bulma?

–_Que esperan para actuar y defender el castillo… _

Baja las escaleras rápidamente hacia el gran salón, donde recién unos cuantos guardias corren apresuradamente, colocándose sus cotas de mallas en el camino, para contraatacar a los intrusos que están en los patios.

–_¿Dónde está mi prometida? _–Pregunta a uno de ellos.

–_No lo se mi señor._

–_Entonces apresúrate a encontrarla _–Brama para que su voz sea escuchada en cada esquina del salón, _–Quiero que la encuentren…_

Otro sonido ensordecedor aparece, en lo alto del lugar, la trompeta chilla impertinentemente. Dos veces para indicar alerta, tres veces para indicar guerra. Los sirvientes y demás habitantes deben atender al llamado para salvaguardarse, y los caballeros para defender el castillo.

Gütembert al ubicar al Marqués en el salón, se acerca con mirada sombría hacia él ¿Acaso le va a dar una mala noticia sobre Lady Bulma? No la encuentran o peor aún, si la hallaron en que condiciones.

–_Mi señor, nosotros… –_Se interrumpe al ver una sombra familiar atrás de Vegeta.

Vegeta voltea.

El huésped que había llegado hace días atrás con una herida mortal, se encuentra allí de pie, blandiendo su espada amenazante. Su tez no refleja recuperación, continua pálido, como aquellos que invitan a la muerte ser sus más íntimos amigos. Y sus manos sudorosas no le ayudan a sostener firmemente su espada. Más, su mirada de odio sigue fuertemente arraigada a sus sentimientos. Persiste en combatir contra el Marqués.

–_¿Estás demente? Estamos siendo atacados, deberías ayudar y no molestarme _–Dice furioso Vegeta.

–_No me importa lo que esté sucediendo, yo estoy aquí para acabar contigo._

…

–_¿Qué fue ese sonido? _–Exclama alterada Lady Maron, _–Parece como si las estrellas mismas han decido caer del cielo para armar tal estruendo._

Bulma gira en dirección al castillo, oculta del frío bajo su gruesa capa oscura, trata de enfocar su mirada hacia el lugar donde parece tronar un centenar de rayos al mismo tiempo. Y el eco fantasmal de los cascos de caballos llega a sus oídos.

–_No debí haber venido, debería estar dentro del castillo _–Se reprende ella misma. Levanta su pesada falda para tener mayor agilidad, ya que le tocará correr en medio de los arbustos, y senderos rocosos que llevan hacia su hogar. Sí, ahora aquel castillo junto al Marqués es su nuevo hogar. Con las manos temblorosas, y completamente angustiada, sin saber que es lo que ocurre, avanza un paso.

–_Espera _–La detiene Lady Maron al sujetarla por el brazo, _–No creas que te irás así nomas. Esperé mucho aquí para que podamos encontrarnos._

–_Una vez más le digo Lady, _–Voltea y con su mentón en alto, dice sin titubear _–No mantengo interés en abandonar al Marqués, ni por joyas, ni por dinero, ni mucho menos por el capricho de una aristócrata mimada._

–_Muchacha tonta, _–Exclama alterada, _– Sólo te tiene lástima, o ¿Crees que realmente te valora? ¿Crees que te desposará teniendo conocimiento que traerás vergüenza a su apellido? Apuesto que tu padre no ha dado una dote apropiada, todos comentan sus malos hábitos… _–La mano de Bulma recae sobre el rostro de Maron para abofetearla. No soporta escuchar insultos hacia su progenitor. Pese a que haya dicho la verdad del mal comportamiento de su padre, no permitirá que otro emita ofensivos comentarios hacia él, ya que ella al ser su hija, también se ve arrastrada por esa mala reputación.

–_¡Como te atreves a tocarme! _–Maron sujeta su mejilla con ambas manos, sus labios tiemblan de ira y arrastra sus palabras con evidente odio, _–Esto no se quedará así…_

Un sonido tras ellas las distrae, y aparece la mucama de Lady Maron. _–Mi lady ¡Guerra! _–Exclama nerviosa, mientras señala atormentada el castillo Monacato, _–Debemos partir… _–Hala el vestido de su ama desesperadamente.

–_¿Qué has dicho? _–Dice Lady Bulma mientras voltea su rostro para ver en dirección donde se encuentra su prometido, y sus ojos brillan horrorizados.

–_Allá… Ataque… _–Sin terminar de escuchar la incoherente frase de la mucama, Bulma deja caer su pesada capa en medio de las hojas enmohecidas del lugar y ruega para que sus zapatos le den total comodidad para correr por el brusco camino hacia el castillo…

Oculto a una prudente distancia del castillo, el Duque observa con una visible sonrisa de satisfacción el resultado del ataque: Las cenizas incandescentes elevándose en el viento, remolinos de fuego encendiendo la oscuridad. El choque de las espadas y los mismos gritos, sonorizan la escena, haciéndola parecer como si el mismo infierno hubiese ascendido a la tierra para la torturarla con su flameante ardor.

–_¡No es maravilloso! _–Festeja junto a su escolta, un caballero bien armado. Y es que el corazón vuelve a llenársele de vida al pensar que esta vez ganará. Y seguramente su señor, el Rey Juunanago lo felicitará por acabar con el Marqués.

Y es que cuando lo capturen sus caballeros, lo tomará por el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeará en el rostro solo por la satisfacción de verlo suplicar por su vida, y escuchar de su boca cuan arrepentido está por meterse con él; el poderoso Duque del Imperio del Oeste. Una sonrisa maliciosa surca nuevamente los labios de Yamcha al imaginarse tal espectáculo. Sus ojos brillan intensamente, ya no puede esperar más ese momento. Llevar ante su Rey, el cuerpo inerte del estratega causante de la derrota de la guerra que conquistó a su pueblo, condenando al exilio al monarca, y obligando a los aristócratas, jurar lealtad al Rey conquistador Mutaito, porque sino la horca sería lo siguiente que presenciaran en su vida. ¡Si, su verdadero Rey lo felicitará!

El caballo de Yamcha resopla y sacude su cabeza. Más, lo que realmente saca de su ensueño es el reflejo de unos brillantes cabellos azules, unos que conoce perfectamente. La suerte está indiscutiblemente de su parte, y es la misma joven a la que el vino a buscar. Espuela su caballo para interceptar a la muchacha.

Bulma se lleva un gran susto al verlo.

–_Duque Yamcha, que inesperada presencia._

Yamcha se lanza precipitadamente del caballo frente a ella, la toma de sus hombros y ferozmente la atrae hacia sus labios, para besarla posesivamente. Un grito de frustración se ahoga en la garganta de Bulma. No esperaba verlo, ni mucho menos que se comportara tan salvajemente con ella. Trata de poner una barrera con sus manos, empujándolo para que la suelte.

–_¡No! _–Repite sofocadamente para que la deje, _–¡No! _–Reclama enojada al sentirse tomada a la fuerza.

Excitado por todo lo bueno que cosechará esta noche, eufórico por pensar en una batalla casi ganada, la sujeta más fuertemente hacia él, en su deseo por contagiarle sus emociones. E intenta arrogantemente que le devuelva el beso, mientras ella forcejea. Entonces con la palma de la mano toma su rostro, a la vez que su lengua codicia entrar en su boca. Pero, lo único que recibe es una mordida desafiante en sus labios.

Se retira abruptamente, soltándola.

–_¿Qué pasa contigo? _–La tutea mientras frota su labio con sus dedos, luego los observa para comprobar si han sangrado, _–Ofrezco una muestra de mi cariño, y lo que recibo es su desprecio, ¿Por qué me rechaza?_

Agitada con su respiración descompasada, su pecho se eleva furiosamente una y otra vez. Sujeta firmemente los pliegues de su vestido y se limita a preguntar bruscamente:

–_¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?_

–_No es obvio, he venido para irnos juntos _–Sube al caballo, y con un semblante presuntuoso le estira la mano, para subirla y sentarla delante de él.

Bulma da un paso atrás.

–_¿Por qué? _–Chilla, _–¿Cuándo decidió eso por mí? _– Sus ojos azules se abren consumidos por el enfado.

Yamcha mantiene la mirada fija en ella. Y es cuando la doncella reacciona, y recuerda claramente las palabras de la mucama de Lady Maron. Estas regresan a sus oídos, como si se las estuviesen susurrando ese mismo instante _"Guerra… Guerra… Guerra"_. Se lleva una mano temblorosa a su boca y pregunta angustiadamente:

–_¿El ataque al castillo de mi prometido ha sido usted? _

–_Son cuentas que debía aclarar… Y una de ellas es que la ha arrebatado de mi lado._

–_Entonces, soy en parte culpable… _–Habla más para sí misma,_ –¡Gente inocente morirá! _–Da dos pasos hacia atrás, moviendo la cabeza pensativamente, _–Debo regresar… _–Sale corriendo.

Montado sobre su caballo, vacila por un momento en dejarla ir, pensando en que lo ha rechazado… Aunque, nunca, en ningún momento negó irse con él, aquello le da esperanza, entonces azuza su caballo para alcanzarla, y de manera desprevenida la toma de la cintura para subirla delante de él. Espolea su caballo para ir en dirección contraria al castillo, y así alejarse junto a Bulma. Acerca su rostro al de ella, y susurra en su oído:

–_Lady Bulma, yo no comparto lo que es mío._

–_¡Detenga el caballo, señor! _–Protesta… Yamcha frunce el ceño y accede a su petición.

–_Está bien nos detendremos… _–Hala las riendas de su corcel, _–Pero hablaremos _–Exige.

Bulma toma aliento, y se apresura a decir, _–En su afán por tomar todo a la fuerza, no ve que me lastima… _

–_Perdóneme…_

–_¿Me cree una especie de botín que ganará y dispondrá sin tomar en cuenta mis palabras?..._ _¿Qué ha pasado con usted?... Es otra persona._

–Yo… –¡_No! No diga nada, _–Bulma lo interrumpe, _–Debo regresar al castillo…_

El se asombra por su fría reacción, y decide bajar la guardia. Le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, y le dice: _–No regrese con él, déjelo… Y venga conmigo._

–_Debo regresar con mi prometido _–Trata de convencerlo, _–Di mi palabra._

–_Entonces, ¿Sólo es eso? _–La pregunta del Duque rebota en su mente, mareándola, _–Ya veo _–Concluye pensativo, _–En ese caso tendré que acabar con él, para que usted regrese a mí._

–_¿Qué?... No lo haga _–Ruega Lady Bulma, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, _–Se puede luchar contra la corriente, pero jamás llegará a salvo a la orilla… _

–_¿Qué trata de decirme con eso? ¿¡Qué no tengo esperanza! _–Hace una pausa, _–Primero me hiere con su ausencia, ahora… _–Piensa antes de terminar la frase, _–Ahora, quiere matarme con su rechazo._

–_No pelee con mi prometido, se lo ruego…_

–_Eso no lo puedo prometer_

–_Entonces, ¡Olvídese de mí!... _–Explota con evidente ira.

Forcejea para bajar del caballo. Logra resbalarse de la montura, pero se lastima un tobillo al llegar al piso. El Duque la observa afligido, y trata de emitir tan solo una palabra. Pero Lady Bulma no lo deja, y con autentica determinación, eleva su rostro, mostrando verdadera antipatía hacia él.

–_¡Perdóneme, pero no iré con usted!_

Enojada, le parece tan difícil respirar. Su corazón se oprime, al pensar en como hoy la ha hecho sentir miserable. En otra ocasión, quizá, hubiese escapado con el Duque, tal vez si no hubiese sido tan autoritario, en este momento estaría ya muy lejos de ahí con él. Pero, ¿Acaso estaría dispuesta a fugarse con el Duque? ¿Es capaz de decepcionar al Marqués, abandonándolo? o ¿Realmente quiere casarse con él?... Preguntas muy complicadas que se suman a su ya vida revuelta. Aunque por el momento no sepa las respuestas, sabe muy bien que sería más prudente regresar al castillo inmediatamente. Y luego, tal vez pueda meditar con más calma.

Entonces se aleja lentamente, su torcedura hará el camino más largo, y será aún más largo, ahora que se ha alejado tanto de los afueras del castillo.

Yamcha vuelve a vacilar en seguirla o no. La observa internarse en el bosque, y su silueta perderse en la oscuridad. Baja su cabeza apenado, jamás pensó que ocurrirían así las cosas, apura a su caballo para reunirse nuevamente con su escolta.

–_Toca la trompeta, y anuncia la retirada._

–_Pero… _

–_¡No cuestiones las órdenes de tu señor! _–Eleva su voz,_ –Sólo cumple con lo que te digo _–Y antes de que su escolta se aleje, le encarga una misión más, _–Hay una mujer a pocos metro de aquí, quiero que vayas acompañado, y la captures… _–No le queda hacer nada más ahí, entonces espolea a su caballo para regresar al campamento, _–Ah, y trátala bien… _–Dice antes de partir.

…

–_Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Mi atención? Ya la tienes… _–Exclama Vegeta.

Concentra toda su vista en el muchacho que lo desafía, su cabello negro enmarañado, y su túnica rasgada que muestra parte del vendaje de su mortal herida. Aún estando en tan malas condiciones. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que no pueda esperar? Al punto de olvidar lo que ocurre alrededor: Hay una batalla en el patio del castillo, y esté chico ahí malherido, de pie frente a Vegeta, empuñando fieramente el mango de su espada, listo para atacar.

–_No, lo que yo quiero es recuperar una vida._

–_Si me acuerdo, la de tu padre… –¡No! La mía _–Interrumpe gritando el joven, _–Quiero recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece, y nunca tuve, porque me lo arrebataron cuando era aún un niño._

¿Qué le habían arrebatado?

Y Sobretodo ¿Qué tenía que ver el en todo eso? Por más que piensa no logra recordar de otra parte al muchacho, mucho menos haberle hecho daño en el pasado. Empieza a estudiarlo completamente para ver si algo de él, evoca un recuerdo… Nada. No hay recuerdo alguno, simplemente porque no lo conoce de antes. Lo vio el par de veces que quiso atacarlo, tal como lo quiere hacer ahora, pero más allá de ello, no, no sabe realmente lo que quiere ese muchacho que parece haber perdido el juicio.

–_No me mires así, no me tengas lástima… No deberías, yo vine… Yo he venido a recuperar lo que me pertenece, a cualquier costo _–Insiste.

El Marqués sonríe observándolo fijamente, definitivamente ha perdido el juicio.

–_¿Y qué se supone que es lo que te pertenece? _–Respira cansadamente. Gira su rostro hacia Gütembert, _–¡Sácalos a todos! No quiero ningún intruso en mi castillo, hazte cargo, porque este mocoso me va a quitar más tiempo de lo esperado._

El Capitán de las tropas de Monacato, se retira asentando y prometiendo hacer todo lo posible para recuperar la paz del castillo. No podría ser tan difícil, si ellos han pasado por grandes batallas, éste sólo es un enemigo más al que no se le debe consideración y que debe ser expulsado a como de lugar.

–_¿Qué me pertenece? _–Sonríe el joven, _–Todo esto, también es mío, _–Abre los brazos mirando a su alrededor.

Vegeta lo mira incrédulo. _–¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso la entrevista con la muerte ha hecho que perdieras tu cordura?_

–_Yo soy Table –_Sonríe triunfante, _–Hijo del primer Marqués de Monacato, y también hermano tuyo…_

En ese instante Gütembert es lanzado pesadamente al piso, tras abrirse las puertas del gran salón abruptamente. Tres de los intrusos entran, con sus cotas de mallas salpicadas de polvo y sangre. Sudorosos, más no cansados, continúan como demonios salidos de las más funestas pesadillas, acercándose rápidamente, amenazantes con sus afiladas espadas, queriendo acabar con todo a su paso.

Vegeta y Table dirigen sus vistas hacia la entrada. No hay tiempo de aclarar las cosas, por lo menos no ahora, no, mientras hay enemigos frente a ellos. Ven como Gütembert levanta su espada rápidamente en un ligero movimiento para proteger su vida. Se encuentra acorralado, pero su raza y su instinto le dicen que debe continuar hasta el final. Entonces el Marqués para darle tiempo a que se recupere, llama la atención de dos de los caballeros. Saca su espada y ondeándola en lo alto se acerca a uno de ellos, en un agudo choque. Más el que ahora dice ser su hermano no corre con la misma suerte y queriendo arremeter contra el otro caballero, siente una punzada muy fuerte en su herida, un espasmo tan violento que entumece su mano, y hace caer su espada. Dobla una pierna encogiéndose de dolor.

Vegeta por un segundo desvía su mirada hacia Table, lo ve arrodillado apretando su herida con su mano libre. Entonces desvía su mirada hacia Gütembert, cerca de la entrada, aún batallando contra el otro intruso. Y más allá, por la puerta entra un sujeto corriendo ávidamente. Cada paso que da, acorta el espacio hacia el que se dice ser hermano del Marqués.

Eleva su espada más alto que su cabeza, y en picada con arrebatadora fuerza, dirige el filo de su arma hacia la espalda de ese joven, que yace difícilmente respirando. Arrodillado. Parece que por fin la muerte ha decidido prestarle atención al muchacho que tantas veces lo ha desafiado. Pues, estando Vegeta y el Capitán ocupados, en su propia lucha con la vida, cada uno deteniendo los ataques de los adiestrados caballeros. Jamás alcanzarían salvarlo a tiempo, y solo podrán ser testigos del fin de los días de aquel joven.

–_¡Alto! _–Se escucha una voz romper el barbullo de la pelea. Entra un par, no! Entran tantos arqueros que el gran salón queda completamente infestado por ellos. Los rodean a todos, listos para apuntar, con sus arcos en firme posición. Los caballeros enemigos dejan caer sus espadas, incluido el que casi arrebata la vida de Table.

–_Los que aún sobreviven, llévenlos a los calabozos _–Exclama Vegeta, _–Y atiendan al muchacho _–Termina de decir. Pues si es verdad lo que el joven reveló, el tiene que aclarar muchas cosas.

El salón empieza a encogerse, con tantas personas entrando y saliendo urgentemente para atender las ordenes del Marqués. Colocan los caballetes para armar las mesas y curar a los más graves sobre ellas. Y de entre todo ese alboroto, entra un delgaducho escudero gritando. Acercándose agitadamente frente al Marqués.

–_¡Mi señor! _–Trata de recuperar el aliento, _–Seguí a uno de los intrusos mientras escapaba del castillo. Que más podía hacer. Quería ver quien mandó el ataque, _–Empieza a divagar.

–_Termina ya muchacho _–Brama el Marqués, mientras envaina su espada.

–_Vi… Vi como se llevaban a Mi lady._

–_¿Bulma, afuera? –_Vegeta levanta la cabeza, como tratando de buscarla, –_¿Estás seguro muchacho de lo que viste? _

–_Si, mi señor… Cabalgaban hacia el oeste._

Vegeta en pocas zanjadas alcanza el exterior del patio, y observa a sus hombres; jóvenes, maduros, heridos o no. Festejando en un sonoro grito de victoria. Empieza a analizar los daños: La caballeriza incendiada, ha sido destruida, y unos cuantos caballos que lograron escapar, corren en círculos, aún asustados, mientras los soldados tratan de cogerlos nuevamente.

–_Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, _–Señala a dos de sus hombres, cuando avanza a tomar las riendas de su caballo. Monta sobre él, y sale rápidamente fuera de los muros de su castillo.

Dejan atrás la senda rocosa de los alrededores de su hogar, y se internan en el bosque. Aminoran el paso, para que en medio de esa oscuridad, puedan encontrar alguna clase de señal que les pueda indicar que por ahí pasaron los intrusos.

–_Aquí señor, _–Señala el suelo, _–Dos caballos, uno parece llevar más carga que el otro. _–Muestra la marca más profunda sobre la tierra más blanda.

…

Adolorida por la posición en que es llevada sobre el caballo, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas a los lados del animal, no puede ni siquiera exponer una palabra por las náuseas provocadas al llevar un saco maloliente cubriendo su cabeza. Empeorándose aún más al sentir los saltos bruscos del animal, mientras corre rápidamente por el irregular camino. Todo parece perdido, hasta su conciencia, que está por hacerla desmayarse. Pero escucha a lo lejos, una voz que parece tan distante, la anima a mantenerse despierta.

–_Deténganse inmediatamente, _–Si, esa voz la reconoce "_El vino por mi_"…

Los dos caballeros voltean apenas su rostro, y alcanzan a distinguir al Marqués completamente furioso, y se ve mucho más aterrador montado sobre ese endiablado caballo negro. Junto a él, dos guardias más.

Justamente su prometida tuvo que salir del castillo, y además en el peligro de la noche, ¿Habría querido escapar o se asustó por el ataque y pensó que más seguro, era afuera del castillo? Que absurdo. Pero, lo que sí sabe es que durante la batalla, en todo momento pensó en ella. Fue tan angustiante cuando no llegó al estudio, y aún más cuando fueron atacados y ella no apareció. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? "_¿Tendrá algo que ver con el ataque?_" Vegeta sacude su cabeza, para eliminar esos pensamientos. Ahora solo tiene que concentrarse en esos dos sujetos que tratan de arrebatarle a su prometida. Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el que lleva a la mujer, es lanzado al piso, se levanta y sale corriendo para escapar junto con su otro compañero. El caballo se detiene abruptamente. Ya no es necesario seguirlos, después de todo su prometida, la mujer que le roba a diario sus pensamientos, ya está ahí, y ruega a los cielos que en perfecto estado, porque sino el mismo encontrará a los que osó dar la orden de capturarla, para acabarlo con sus propias manos. Así le lleve su vida entera encontrarlo.

Baja de su montura, se acerca al otro corcel, y ayuda a bajar a la mujer. Por fin, la tiene nuevamente junto a él, para volver a ver su hermoso rostro marfil, sus encantadores ojos azules. La podrá estrechar entre sus brazos, y quererla como siempre ha querido. Solo falta quitarle ese asqueroso saco, lo levanta, y…

–_¿Lady Maron?_

–_¡Oh! Has venido a rescatarme _–Lo abraza, sintiendo escocer sus ojos por las lágrimas.

–_¿Qué diablos haces aquí? _–La toma de los hombros para alejarla, _–¿Dónde está Lady Bulma? _–Entorna sus ojos negros, amenazantes hacia ella.

Lady Maron se aleja, tapando su boca, asustada al verlo así. Si el se entera que ella fue quien le envió una carta a Lady Bulma para verse a las afueras del castillo. Seguramente la mataría, allí mismo.

–_Mi… mi… _–Titubea.

–_Te pregunté donde está Bulma _–La remece, para tratar de hacerla hablar más rápido. Ella solo empieza a llorar aún más.

Vegeta se da cuenta que no obtendrá ninguna respuesta de esa mujer, en ese momento. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil con Lady Bulma? Entonces gira su rostro a ambos lados para tratar de ver más allá de la densa negrura. Seguramente su prometida está cerca.

–_Llévenla al castillo, _–Ordena a sus guardias, _–Mañana con una debida escolta, te enviaré a tu casa, _–Se dirige a ella. Quien aún llorando, baja su rostro y responde:

–_Allá en mi carruaje, _–Señala hacia un claro dentro del bosque. No está muy lejos, y el Marqués espera que sea la respuesta que el ha estado esperando desde ya hace mucho. ¿Dónde está su prometida?

Sube a su caballo y empieza a cabalgar hacia la dirección que Lady Maron le indicó. Y, siendo uno de los personajes más astutos del Reino Saija, un guerrero muy fuerte, capaz de derribar a cualquier hombre sin piedad. Sólo una mujer lo hace flaquear, esboza una pequeña sonrisa, burlándose de sí mismo. Recuerda la primera vez que la vio. Apenas había pasado poco tiempo desde que habían conquistado el Imperio Oeste, y el se hospedó en una casa de unos nobles de alcurnia. Que más, debían atenderlo muy bien, después de todo, era el Marqués que se había ganado ya el favor del Rey Mutaito… Definitivamente, recordar le hará bien, la sentirá cerca, aún cuando reconoce que buscarla, será una tarea agobiante. Y debe tratar de mantener la calma, para pensar fríamente.

Sí, con una mezcla de ánimos y pesar, llama a su mente las imágenes de la primera vez que la vio… Partiría esa noche de regreso a su castillo, no le quedaba ya nada más que hacer. Y menos participar de una fiesta en esas tierras lejanas. Los señores de esa casa habían escogido todo tan minuciosamente. La comida, el entretenimiento, y los invitados. Pero una jovencita llegó, algunos parecían hacerle desplantes, pese a su gran belleza. El la siguió con la mirada y la vio apartarse de las demás cortesanas de esa noche. Su interés debió haber trascendido a su rostro, porque un hombre tras él apareció, y le dijo:

–_Es Lady Bulma Brief de Rogmilla ¿No sé por qué la han invitado? Conociendo lo deshonrosamente bajo que ha caído su apellido, _–El Marqués lo miró indiferente, y sin contestar nada. Partió, sin que nadie lo viera…

Parpadea dos veces, y regresa a la realidad al avistar el carruaje de Lady Maron. No fue complicado encontrar el lugar que indicó la mujer. Se acerca lo suficiente y comprueba que no hay nadie, ni sirvientes, ni caballos. Y lo que es peor, alrededor de ese gran desorden, entre los baúles dispersos por el suelo, hay huellas frescas de sujetos, que al parecer han saqueado las pertenencias. Si Lady Bulma está cerca, corre un gran peligro estando sola, y con ladrones muy cerca. Gira su caballo algunas veces, sobre si mismo. Decidiendo. Pensando. ¿Qué camino tomar primero para buscarla? Entonces, observa como las ramas de los árboles han creado una especie de túnel en medio del bosque, pica los lados del animal, y sale en esa dirección.

También, aquella vez, casi tres años atrás, sintió la misma desesperación de no tenerla cerca. Cada noche en su castillo se convertía en una agonizante espera. Y su mente, constantemente lo traicionaba, atrayendo la imagen de esa muchacha que apenas había visto en esa fiesta. Y sobretodo, de quien había recibido malas referencias. No tenía porque importarle, no tenía porque pensarla, era una joven más dentro de las tierras conquistadas. Pero de pronto, sus riquezas y su poder, se volvieron tan insignificantes. Y su lecho, tan frío. Reconoció que en algún momento debía encontrar a la mujer que le de un heredero. Algo no que no había pensado hasta aquel momento, tras verla a ella, siempre en sus sueños.

Soñó verse retirado de las batallas, viviendo una vida de paz, compartiendo sus días junto a una mujer que lo atendiera, y sobretodo de una a la cual se había estado enamorando silenciosamente, prácticamente sin conocerla. Imaginándola cuando estuviese cerca, hablándole con su delicada voz, mientras lo acariciaba como los mismos ángeles pueden hacerlo. Entonces ahí, tras semanas de tortura, tras noches en vela, ahí comprendió que la quería cerca, la necesitaba, lo había hechizado.

¿Cómo hacerla llegar a su vida? ¿Cómo hacerla llegar a él? Y entonces, recordó su nombre. Bulma Brief de Rogmilla. Hija del "Baron" Brief, aquel hombre a quien le perdonó la vida, cuando con tragos encima se metió a su carpa para asesinarlo mientras dormía. Algo que Vegeta nunca hacía, cuando estaban en guerra. Lo vio acercarse, le arrebató la daga, y con la misma lo amenazó, antes de llamar a los soldados para que lo encarcelen.

No sabía si era imprudente de naturaleza, o fue el temor de ser torturado que lo hizo hablar, y revelar la localización de las tropas del Imperio Oeste.

–_Señor no me mate, fue una estupidez mía quererme hacer el valiente. Pero veo que no nunca me resulta lo que planeo, _–Entonces estaba consciente, sabía que se metía a la cueva del lobo, y solo, _–Le diré todo lo que quiera, y si perdonase mi vida… _–Dudó, buscando las palabras apropiadas, _–Le daré cualquier cosa que me pida, lo juro…_

Cuando el Marqués entra por el túnel de ramas de árboles, deja de recordar y empieza a buscar otra huella, alguna otra pista que lo lleve hacia Lady Bulma. Pero, ahora estando ahí, sin escuchar más que el viento soplando sobre las copas de los árboles, sabe que no hay nadie. Y que va en la dirección incorrecta. Así, que vuelve a cambiar de rumbo y se dirige hacia el camino del castillo.

Avanza rápidamente, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió, y reconoce que solo no podrá buscar por todo el inmenso terreno, y más aún de noche… Irá a ver a sus hombres, soldados fieles y hábiles que ayudaran a encontrar a su prometida…

…

La torcedura de su pie le incomoda demasiado, tanto que cuando llegue tendrá que ponerse algún ungüento para desinflamar su tobillo. Hace una mueca. A estas alturas ya debería haber llegado al castillo, pero el camino se hace más pesado y tenebroso a medida que atraviesa el sendero del bosque. _"¿Ya habrá notado mi ausencia?" _se pregunta constantemente con cada paso que avanza, esperanzada en ver a Vegeta en cualquier momento. Pero en el fondo, muy dentro de ella, siente miedo. Pensando e imaginando, más bien delirando que el Marqués ya ha sido tomado prisionero, y el Duque está esperándola para profesar su amor frente a todos.

Bulma se detiene abruptamente, _–¡No! _–Sacude su cabeza, para borrar esas imágenes. Cuando de pronto su corazón se detiene unos instantes, deja de respirar para tratar de escuchar más claramente esos sonidos que son traídos por el viento, y muy lentamente se agacha tras un arbusto. Ocultándose.

–_Es él… Es él… _–Su corazón empieza a dispararse alocadamente, cuando lo reconoce, bañado con la luz de la luna. Altivo, montado sobre su espléndido corcel, cabalgando y en dirección a ella.

El cielo parece por fin estar de su lado. Después de hablar con Lady Maron, después de encontrarse con el Duque Yamcha, el solo ver al Marqués de lejos la alegra tanto. Sonríe. Y más que no haya sido capturado. Sale de su escondite, y trata de avanzar un poco más rápido, para alejarse de todos esos arbustos y quedar completamente visible para él, antes de que pase delante de ella, sin verla.

"_Lo logré_" Se felicita al estar ya tan cerca de él. Si grita su nombre desde allí, seguro la escuchará, y se detendrá para buscarla. Toma una bocanada de aire, para pronunciar lo más alto posible las palabras que serán su salvación. Y con los ojos brillantes de emoción, abre la boca, pero su voz queda atrapada entre unos sucios dedos que cubren sus labios.

Un sujeto alto, de gran musculatura, y penacho despeinado en medio de la cabeza; la aprisiona por la cintura, y prácticamente la arrastra hacia atrás. Lady Bulma estira su brazo, cuando ve cruzar al Marqués frente a ella. Su esperanza de regresar al castillo, sana y salva, terminó en un solo segundo.

–_Que linda señorita, y que finos vestidos _–Dice con su voz gruesa y torpe, mientras la empieza a acariciar en el vientre con su enorme mano, _–Nos estábamos preguntando, quien sería la dueña de todas esas hermosas pertenencias que encontramos en un carruaje más adelante. _

Todos empiezan a reírse divertidamente, y la rodean cuando el más alto la suelta. Los tres rostros parcialmente ocultos por las penumbras de la noche, los transforman en seres aún más temibles. Llevan sus vestimentas agujereadas y manchadas, además de expedir un terrible olor desde sus cuerpos, al parecer por muchos meses no han tenido contacto con el agua.

–_¿Qué crees Recoom, pagarán muy bien su rescate? _–Dice uno de ellos al acercarse por detrás a Lady Bulma y tomarla por los hombros, para aspirar su cabello.

–_¡No! Suélteme… _–Protesta, _–¡Vegeta! _–Lo llama instintivamente, aún sabiendo que el ya estaría lejos.

Vuelven a reír. Y el otro sujeto saca su espada, extendiéndola hacia la joven.

–_¿A quién llamas? ¿No me digas, que también tienes cosas valiosas escondidas bajo el vestido? _–Con la punta de su espada trata de levantarle la falda. Pero Lady Bulma sostiene firmemente su vestido con sus dos manos.

–_¡Ni se les atreva tocarme!_

–_Que carácter… _–La sujeta aún más bruscamente, _–¿Que haremos contigo? ¿Te quemamos como a una hechicera, o te vendemos al que mejor pague? _

–_Que tal a ese que acaba de nombrar _–Sugiere Recoom.

Los bandidos festejan el momento, al pensar que harán un gran negocio al pedir un rescate por ella, y disfrutan abiertamente por la angustia de la doncella, mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse. Siente sus ojos arder, pero no llorará, no les dará el gusto a esos sujetos, verla padecer con sus amenazas, ni mucho menos darles a entender que les teme, porque así sea que no tenga esperanza de regresar nuevamente al calor del castillo, no les hará la tarea fácil. Tendrán que luchar para obtener algo de ella.

–_Veo que no poseen modales _–Escuchan una voz grave, que irrumpe la algarabía, pero no ven a quien pronunció las palabras. Sorprendidos se quedan quietos, en completo silencio, moviendo sus ojos en ambas direcciones, para tratar de ver más allá de ellos… El bufido de un caballo, el sonido de las hojas al chocarse con el viento, sus respiraciones alteradas, hasta sus mismos latidos los confunden y los perturban aún más. Continúan estudiando lo que los rodea, hasta que lo ven, de pie, con su postura tranquila, cruzado de brazos, junto a un enorme tronco de roble, _–La muchacha les ha dicho que la dejen…_

–_¿Y quién eres tu? –_Exclama Recoom.

–_¿Yo? _–Avanza hacia ellos. _"Vegeta" _piensa aliviada Lady Bulma, cuando entorna su mirada hacia él_. –Me convertiré en el demonio que acabe con tu vida, sino sueltas a la joven en este instante._

–_Tiene agallas para desafiarnos _–Ríen victoriosos al verse tres contra uno. En ese instante, una daga surca el espacio, pasa por un lado del rostro Bulma y detiene su marcha al incrustarse en la madera de un tronco tras el sujeto que tiene aprehendida a la joven. La suelta inmediatamente, y lleva sus manos temblorosas a un costado de su cabeza.

–_¡Mi oreja!¡Qué sucede contigo!_

–_La próxima no fallaré… _–Desenvaina su espada, _–¡Corre! _–Le grita a su prometida, cuando todos los sujetos se lanzan al mismo tiempo a atacarlo…

––––––––––––––––––

_**Nota de Autora**__**: **__Bulma se mete en cada situación... Pero, ya sabemos algo del pasado, según como lo recordó Vegeta. Aunque aún quedan cosas por descubrir, y sobretodo ¿Qué pasará con esta pelea dispareja? Ay, yo no puedo esperar, y es porque les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto ya la empecé a escribir._

_Me disculpo por el atraso, pero los deberes de mi U me han tenido realmente ocupada, y no decir de mi tesis… Pero con mucho esfuerzo ya la terminé. Y he regresado a uno de mis hobbies que realmente adoro: Escribir…_

_Son tantas a las que debo agradecer por sus comentarios escritos desde la publicación del primer capítulo… Prometo desde ahora contestarle individualmente a cada una._

_Me despido, y como siempre esperando que hayan pasado un momento agradable mientras leían, Hasta la próxima __Ahh.. y siempre recuerden dejar sus comentarios, aquí abajo pulsando el botón que dice –Review—_


	6. Luz, Fuego y el Adiós I

––––––––––––––––––

**Siempre en mis sueños**

**Capítulo 5 "Luz, Fuego y el Adiós I"**

––––––––––––––––––

Pasa de la medianoche y Lady Bulma continúa perdida, consumida en la completa oscuridad, con frío, adolorida y hambrienta. Realmente no sabe que hacer, ni a donde ir, y pensar en los delis de su prometido, lastiman su orgullo. Pese a ello, en el fondo de su corazón tiene la firme convicción de que tarde o temprano —si es que el no ha muerto aún— la rescatará. Es una idea alentadora, pero igualmente aterradora ya que tendrá que enfrentar muchos problemas, y el mayor de todos en este momento es: ¿Si la echará o no de su vida? Porque cuando descubra la verdad, ¡Sí! Seguramente la echará.

Pesadamente da un paso, luego otro, hasta llegar a un árbol, donde coloca su mano contra el tronco, allí mira una vez más hacia atrás, esperanzada y suspira, pues sus ojos que venían quemándole desde ya hace un buen rato atrás, empiezan a recriminarle con lágrimas, aquellas que no había querido derramar, pero ahora ¡Qué importa ya! Apoya su cabeza contra el tronco, y siente tiritar todo su cuerpo por el frío, entonces se abraza a sí misma.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado en la misma posición pero las primeras gotas del helado invierno empiezan a caer sobre su cabeza, menudas y suaves a la vista, ruedan por su rostro confundiéndose con sus lágrimas. Frota sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de ellas, y comienza a caminar un poco más, para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse. De pronto, allí delante de ella, como espejismo aparece una inmensa roca salpicada por la lluvia, enmohecida por debajo, pero muy arriba de ella, un grupo de hojas que le servirán perfectamente de techo, para cubrirse mientras llueve.

Se sube en ella, y se sienta recogiendo las piernas. Está tan cansada y se siente mareada, que el solo mirar desde la roca donde está —de no más de un banco de alto— lo siente como si estuviese mirando desde la torre más alta del castillo. Cierra sus ojos y sacude su cabeza, para tratar de serenarse; definitivamente le tocará pasar la noche allí, bajo la lluvia y teniendo a la sólida oscuridad como única compañía.

Y aunque parece haber pasado una larga eternidad, apenas solamente transcurrieron unos pocos minutos, cuando el crujido de una rama, la sobresalta.

—_¿Quién está ahí? —_Pregunta asustada.

Nadie contesta. Pero, nuevamente de entre el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra las hojas, escucha sobresalir el chapoteo de unas pisadas.

—_Conteste ¿Quién es? —_Pregunta nuevamente al elevar su rostro, para divisar a quien hace esos ruidos. Y sentada, desde donde está, observa moverse las hojas de los arbustos frente a ella; no por las gotas de lluvia, se mueven mucho más fuertes, como si alguien tratase de atravesarlas. Al ver aquello, su respiración se vuelve torpe e irregular, llegándola a marear nuevamente. Cierra sus ojos con tal fuerza que llega a dolerle la cabeza. "_No pasa nada… No pasa nada_" repite interminablemente, para tratar de calmarse, entonces se abraza a sus piernas, y hunde su rostro entre las rodillas.

Quien sea, o lo que sea que se esté aproximando, no lo quiere ver. Su corazón se precipitaría, daría un vuelco y se detendría, todo en un instante. Si es un fantasma, los bandidos o Vegeta preferiría que la tomasen desprevenida y acabasen con su vida inmediatamente.

El ruido de pisadas chocando contra las charcas de agua, en el fangoso suelo húmedo, continúan. Cada vez más cerca, y tras él se suma una respiración mucho más densa y pesada, como la de un animal grande. Lo escucha tan cerca que ¡Sabe que está ahí! ¡Junto a ella!... Ahora seguramente será víctima de un oso, un tigre o quien sabe quien más esté por esos lugares "_Eso va a doler_" Se dice angustiada, mientras sigue en la misma posición. Y de pronto aquel daño que había esperado sentir, se convierte en una mano pesada sobre su hombro.

—_¡No! —_Grita aterrada, mientras trata de incorporarse, —_¡Aléjate! —_Retira bruscamente la mano que siente sobre su hombro, mientras obliga a su agotado cuerpo a levantarse rápidamente, para salir corriendo.

Su visión ficticia de la muerte consiste en ser acechada y perseguida en medio de una calamitosa tormenta. Y por más que implore a sus pies en seguir corriendo, estos se enredan en su largo y pesado vestido, comenzando así, ella a tambalearse. Entonces, el pánico crece, y aún más cuando la toman por el brazo;

—_¡Déjame! __Déjame ir… —_Suplica angustiada, mientras el captor la voltea para encararla. Y solo en ese momento, al verlo, sentirlo y reconocerlo. Su corazón que aguerridamente golpeaba contra su pecho, se detiene.

—_¡Eso es lo que realmente deseas! ¿No es así? —_Hace una pausa, mientras la somete a su violento escrutinio —_¡Librarte de este compromiso, por eso huiste hoy!… —_Con la voz más profunda que pudo nacer de él, y con la mirada tan gélida como si tuviese en frente a un mortal enemigo, la reprende; —_¡Contesta! ¿Deseas que anule este noviazgo?_

—_Yo… —_Sin saber que decir, como actuar o negar lo que le está preguntando, baja la cabeza, _—Me está lastimando _—Hace una mueca de dolor, y él reacciona instantáneamente, soltándola.

—_¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Tan desagradable te soy? —_La obliga a verlo a los ojos, capturando entre sus dedos el delgado rostro de la joven. Haciéndola estremecer con su frío contacto.

—_No sabe lo que pasa, y el por qué vine aquí _—Susurra.

—_¡Si no me hablas!… —_Intenta calmarse, _–Si no me lo dices, por supuesto que no sabré jamás lo que te pasa, —_Hasta hace unos minutos, su voz que parecía impasible y feroz, empieza a tornarse impotente como si estuviera encadenado e incapacitado de ayudar a la mujer que había elegido como su futura esposa… ¿Cómo llegar a ella? Se tortura una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

—_¿Q-que hace?_ —Tartamudea sorprendida, cuando el Marqués la levanta, tomándola entre sus brazos. A veces la desconcierta con sus cambios de humor; primero se enoja, le reprocha y zarandea, para luego trastornarla con su extraña simpatía.

—_¿No es obvio? —_Levanta una ceja, —_No importa que desees escapar de mí, encantadora Lady Bulma… _—Entonces, enfatiza las últimas palabras con arrogancia; _—Me perteneces y generalmente protejo lo que es mío —_Sus labios se relajan, y se curvan en una astuta sonrisa, mientras que con sus ojos, observa fijamente su rostro, ahora rojo carmesí, que no sabe si es producto del coraje o vergüenza.

Al levantar la cabeza, con un semblante más serio, toma en consideración el largo tramo hasta el castillo, así que empieza a caminar en dirección a su caballo, antes que el mismo amanecer les coja fuera de Monacato. Y mientras avanza, en silencio censura su comportamiento ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se comporta así con Bulma? ¿Tendría acaso alguna especie de enfermedad que no lo dejara pensar bien? Un hombre de su posición, jamás dejaría que una mujer lo desafíe, mucho menos su prometida. Otro la hubiera ya abofeteado o abandonado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero abandonarla, para él sería como obligarlo a apuñalarse sin razón alguna.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella, porque lo hoy demostraba lo peligrosamente audaz que podría ser, ya que el no querer casarse, la había llevado al punto de arriesgar su propia vida ¡Demonios! Eso es completamente absurdo, si bien había hecho años atrás un pacto con su padre para prometerse con la chica; aún sintiendo un profundo dolor, la dejaría libre si se lo pidiera amablemente.

Que patético debe de verse, al prácticamente obligarla a casarse con él, creyendo en una mínima esperanza, de que ella alguna vez llegará a mirarlo con afecto, y no con indiferencia. Es más, días atrás había pensado que las barreras entre ellos empezaban a romperse, pero hoy se demostraba lo contrario.

Al llegar ante el enorme corcel negro, Bulma siente una extraña corriente de ansiedad dentro de su cuerpo, cuando Vegeta la coloca en la montura y, luego monta tras ella. Le es tan enigmático y posesivo a la vez, más lo que realmente le llega a impresionar, es como se siente conmovida y aliviada al estar atrapada entre sus brazos, cuando el toma las riendas.

La tibieza de su pecho empieza a envolverla, convirtiendo esa pequeña y simple acción, en algo completamente agradable. Entonces recuerda, que minutos antes, mientras la llevaba en brazos, lo observó muy detenidamente, como estudiándolo, ya que no sabía el porqué, al estar bañado con la escaza luz de la luna, y aún bajo esa terrible lluvia, le parecía una de esa ilusiones en pleno desierto; más alto y con porte de príncipe encantador, rescatando a una princesa, pero ¿Ella una princesa? ¡Bah! El estarle completamente agradecida hace que sus sentimientos se confundan, y definitivamente el cansancio hace que el le parezca absolutamente reconfortante.

–_Sería un excelente castigo, el dejarte aquí _—Bulma da un salto entre los brazos de él, cuando inesperadamente la saca de sus silenciosos pensamientos.

–_¿No es suficiente todo lo que he pasado ya, mi señor? _—Atina a contestar.

–_Ahh, eso lo has buscado tu misma, muchacha… _—Le recuerda, _—Pero como autoridad en estas tierras, es justo que te otorgue un castigo, _—Bulma horrorizada, abre totalmente sus ojos, al imaginarse la perspectiva de verse flagelada por él, porque así son las leyes ahí, ella como dependiente de él, está completamente a su merced, _—Así que he decidido encerrarte. _—_¡No! —_Chilla impulsivamente, al verse encerrada nuevamente en ese sucio calabozo, como cuando llegó por primera vez al castillo, y la confundieron con un atrevido criminal, _—Por favor, no… _—Extiende una de sus manos para tocar el brazo de él, en modo de súplica, sin darse cuenta que el Marqués sonríe divertido tras ella, ¡Rayos! Sabe que está siendo muy cruel al intentar asustarla, pero debe hacerla arrepentirse de alguna manera, entonces para tratar de calmarla, le dice de manera arrogante, tratando de disimular su risa: _—Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar… Más, si vuelves a irte a otras de tus inquietantes excursiones, empezaré a pensar que estás aburrida mi lady, y te enviaría a hacer los quehaceres de los sirvientes, para que puedas entretenerte._

Y como cualquier joven de buena cuna, con temperamento engreído, rápidamente en su mente evoca la aversión a ese tipo de tareas, _—Cuando usted se… —"_Entere_" _es lo que casi dice, pero mejor baja la cabeza, resignada, _—No creo que tenga que salir a buscarme nuevamente._

—_¿Eso es verdad? _—Enarca una ceja, y al no recibir una reafirmación, concluye; _—Entonces veo que no estamos entendiendo_… _¡Ah! Eso es bueno _—Suena complacido, mientras espira sonoramente aire por su boca.

¿Cómo recibirá la noticia de Lady Maron? Bulma se mortifica pensando el resto del trayecto, sintiéndose igual o más afligida que antes al descubrir lo modestamente bondadoso que es el Marqués, que a pesar de todo, zanjó el tema con solo una irreprochable advertencia…

—_¡Suéltenme inmediatamente! ¡No saben con quien están tratando! _—Discute Lady Maron con los dos soldados, que pese a escucharla gritar, permanecen inalterables en su labor. Llevándola a través del patio en dirección al edificio de los señores.

Al entrar al gran salón, la arrebatada joven se silencia repentinamente, al repugnarse por ver la sangre de algunos soldados heridos, y como éstos son atendidos sobre las improvisadas mesas.

Afortunadamente para ella, no debe estar presente en ese salón _—_por el momento_—_ y es dirigida por los mismos soldados, hacia las escaleras de piedra del fondo del salón, para tal como les había ordenado su señor, el Marqués, resguardarla en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Cuando uno de los soldados, tras una breve reverencia sale de la habitación, encerrándola. Hace una mueca de fastidio, ya que el sentirse prisionera, no le hace gracia alguna. Pero cuando llegue Vegeta —que espera sea pronto— se encargará de mandar abajo la farsa de Lady Bulma, y ella como es de esperarse tomaría su lugar como prometida y futura dueña de las tierras y el castillo de Monacato, e inmediatamente mandaría a azotar a esos dos insolentes guardias, sino le piden perdón de rodillas.

Entonces toca su vientre y sonríe complaciente, ya que posee la única arma de completa destrucción para aquella usurpadora llegada del Imperio Oeste, Lady Bulma ¡Ack! Es una chiquilla impertinente, sin edad suficiente para ser mujer del Marqués, piensa.

Y es que cuando Bulma acudió al bosque, inducida por las exigentes palabras que Lady Maron dejó en aquel papel tosco, doblado sobre su cama; ésta última jamás vislumbró la idea de sobornarla con joyas y un pequeño arca con monedas, para que se alejase discretamente de Vegeta, pero ya que las palabras no daban resultado, optó por eso. Ese había sido su lado compasivo; el darle la oportunidad a la intrusa de alejarse por su cuenta, sin escándalo alguno y con algo de riquezas ¡Qué tonta! Ahora se quedará sin nada, ni joyas o dinero, menos un compromiso venturoso, piensa. Y mientras se pasea de un lado a otro esperando el regreso del Marqués, imagina todas las formas posibles y las más humillantes para sacar a Bulma de una vez por todas del castillo…

…

—_¡Por Kamisama! Pensé que era el fin —_Aparece Sir Satán al otro extremo del corredor, agitando frenéticamente un abanico hacia su rostro.

El calor de la noche lo había obligado a tomar un baño, pero justo antes de meterse en la tina redonda de roble, escuchó los gritos desaforados que venían de afuera, y al asomarse, una flecha sin destino chocó contra uno de los postigos de su ventana, y ahí fue sin demora a ocultarse bajo la cama, hasta esperar que los ensordecedores gritos de batalla, cesaran.

—_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —_La estruendosa voz, capta la atención de los dos guardias, quienes se miraron entre sí, asombrados por el desconocimiento del modisto. Sin saber, si contestarle o no, uno de ellos responde rudamente:

—_Nos acabaron de atacar, Sir. _

—¡Quee! _—_Exclama con la boca abierta del miedo. Nunca pensó que asistir como modisto a la prometida del Marqués más poderoso de la región, ocasionaría poner su vida en peligro. Pensaba que esas grandes murallas eran impenetrables, pero al parecer hasta el mejor, tiene su punto débil.

Todavía enrojecido por el espanto, murmurando ininteligibles palabras para sí mismo, dirige una mirada más intuitiva a los soldados, que al estar aún como dos estatuas de mármol frente a una puerta, colocados a cada lado del marco, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le revela que están protegiendo algo a alguien allí dentro, _—Veo que han capturado a alguien _—Se acerca, _—Pero… Lo habitual es que lleven al calabozo a los invasores _—Realmente muere de curiosidad, y ambos soldados continúan guardando silencio. Entonces, derrotado y con una disimulada mueca de insatisfacción, gira para bajar al gran salón; en eso, escucha un grito de protesta.

—_¡Déjenme ver a Vegeta! _

Definitivamente algo se saldrá de su lugar y cambiará el rumbo de muchos, piensa Sir Satán al reconocer la voz de Lady Maron, quien debió partir hace mucho junto con los demás invitados de la fiesta de compromiso, por lo que cierra de golpe su abanico, y apresura aún más sus pasos cuando escucha a Gütembert darle la bienvenida al Marqués.

Al llegar y sin darle gran importancia al desorden del salón, avanza rápidamente hacia Bulma, que al verla toda desarreglada, con su vestido sucio, chorreando agua, la toma del brazo para conducirla a su habitación.

—_Enfermarás si te quedas así… _—La joven asienta con su cabeza y mientras avanza da una última mirada a Vegeta, como resintiendo separarse de él. _"Protejo lo que es mío" _fueron las palabras que utilizó él, y aún revoloteando en la mente de Bulma, le hace preguntarse si continuaría creyéndola suya, cuando se entere de la verdad.

—_¿Sabías que Lady Maron se está alojando aquí? _—La sorprende, sacándola inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, y obligándose a sí misma a sentarse en la cama para no caerse por la impresión. Su rostro pálido y no por el frío o la lluvia que la torturó minutos atrás, sino porque tendrán que enfrentarse nuevamente, más pronto de lo que esperaba, _—Pero… _—Camina para ponerse frente a ella, _—¿Por qué pones una expresión como si has visto al mismísimo fantasma de la muerte?_

—_Tengo una pregunta que hacerle._

—_Adelante… Trataré de aclarar cualquier duda que tengas _—Dice dándole ánimos.

Bulma baja la cabeza y suspira pesadamente, como si llevase un gran peso sobre sus hombros, y éste no la dejara concentrar. Mueve las manos inquietas sobre su regazo y busca en su mente las palabras correctas, para no ser mal entendida, peor revelar lo que realmente acontece con Lady Maron. Entonces, después de varios segundos, sumida en un profundo silencio, afligida pregunta:

—_La amante de un noble, _—Empieza a relatar tímidamente, —A_lega llevar en su vientre la simiente de éste, sin embargo él está prometido a otra en matrimonio… _—Levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente, _—¿Puede… _—Duda, _—¿Puede esta amante, oponerse al casamiento, ya que ella también es una noble de buena familia?_

—_¿Quién está embarazada? _—Grita alterado, y Bulma lo silencia inmediatamente, _—Por favor, solo contésteme, ya que al venir de lejos, no conozco las leyes de aquí _—Pide suplicante.

Sir Satán se tapa la boca, y recomponiendo su postura, se sienta en un banco próximo, le da unas palmaditas sobre su brazo en señal de consuelo, y empieza a narrar en una voz completamente moderada para él, así esas palabras lleguen solo a oídos de la joven.

—_Cuando una noble sufre este tipo de tribulaciones; quedar embarazada por otro noble sin ser marido y mujer. El acusado puede elegir entre dos opciones: Enfrentarse a las leyes y sufrir un terrible castigo, por ultrajar la honra de… _—Hace una pausa, —_De aquella dama… —O bien, casarse con ella… _—Sonríe irónico, al conocer que todos eligen la opción del matrimonio, antes de ser humillados frente a la gente en una plaza.

—_Me lo imaginaba… _—Lamenta, ya que al ser tan rígidas las leyes, el Marqués quien porta una espléndida reputación de guerrero, desaprobaría someterse a algún castigo ofensivo _—¿Y la prometida? Regresaría con sus tutores, ¿verdad?_

—_Me temo que no… _—Comenta con pena, _—La joven sería enviada a una abadía, y su antiguo prometido decidiría; si obligarla a tomar los hábitos o entregarla a un nuevo marido que eligiese, ya que esa pobre desdichada estaría marcada como "no digna" _—Se detiene a pensar, _—Hacen eso porque desde que se firma el contrato de matrimonio, la mujer pasa a pertenecer a su prometido, y aún cuando no se hayan casado, el debe velar por su seguridad, decidiendo lo que mejor le parezca._

—_¿Por qué? _—Se escandaliza, y cubre su rostro con sus manos. ¿Tomar el hábito? ¿Casarse con un otro? ¡Nunca! Ese no es el tipo de vida que espera, ya que al menos se ha acostumbrado a Vegeta, a su forma de ser y como cada día, se ve más apegada a sentirse la señora de ese Castillo, pudiendo convertirlo en su hogar… ¡Un Hogar junto a Vegeta! Donde al parecer el sería bueno con ella. Entonces, sin decir nada a Sir Satán se levanta, dispuesta a buscar una solución.

—_¿Vas a ver a Lady Maron? _—Le pregunta suspicazmente, a verle la determinación en su mirar, _—Está en una habitación, debajo de nosotros, _—La ayuda, _—Pero está custodiada por dos enormes soldados._

Bulma endereza su postura, ocultando su vergüenza en una pose desafiante, levantando la barbilla, y asienta la cabeza como agradecimiento. Gira y sale de la habitación.

—_En cualquier caso, solo él tendrá la última palabra… _—Grita el modisto, para que lo pueda escuchar. Solo el Marqués elegirá, y lucharía arduamente, si su elección fuera irse contra todo, leyes, moral o Rey…

…

—_Descubrieron la salida secreta del castillo, aunque… _—El capitán pasa su mano por su mentón, al dar el reporte del ataque _—No pudimos averiguar quien nos atacó, el último intruso murió hace poco por la gravedad de sus heridas. _

Vegeta contrariado, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, _—En ese caso, encárgate de enviar un par de centinelas a buscar pistas sobre ese enemigo, y apenas ilumine el día, has que llamen a los pedreros, para que cierren esa salida, _—Entonces abstraído en los muchos de sus problemas, empieza a caminar, hasta que se da cuenta que no había visto a muchacho herido por ningún lado del salón, _—Y con respecto a ese muchacho… —_Se detiene.

—_Fue llevado a una habitación, Mi Señor, para que el doctor pueda atenderlo mejor _—Se adelanta Gütembert. Vegeta solo asienta con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se retira.

Cuando llega al segundo piso, las trémulas llamas de las antorchas, lo ayudan a divisar a Bulma tratando de convencer con gestos a los guardias, para que la dejen entrar en la habitación, donde se supone está Lady Maron. Pero ¿Qué demonios tiene que hablar con ella? Ahh celos, piensa primeramente, luego frunce el ceño, su sentido lógico le indica que si ambas estaban afuera, Lady Maron también está involucrada en la sospechosa fuga de su prometida. Así que camina silenciosamente, hasta posicionarse detrás de la joven, quien para su sorpresa al girarse y ver la mirada acusadora y áspera de él, siente a su corazón acelerarse, a tal punto que solo escucha en sus oídos el golpeteo de este, y pestañea mirando fijamente como se mueven sus labios, sin llegar a entenderle ni una sola palabra de lo que le dice. Por lo que él, al no escucharle respuesta alguna, la toma desafiante del brazo, y la obliga a seguirlo a través del pasillo, hasta llegar a su estudio.

—_¿Para qué buscas a Maron? _—Vuelve a repetirle la pregunta _—¿Otra de tus travesuras?_

Esta vez, ella agudiza su oído y comprende el enojo en su tono de voz. Tensa, levanta la vista hacia él que está de pie, con apariencia de hombre poderoso, las piernas separadas y sobre su pecho, mantiene cruzados sus brazos. Entonces muerde su labio inferior, ¿Cómo empezar a explicarle al verlo ansioso por una respuesta?

—_¿Y? _—Enarca una ceja, _—Ni siquiera te has sacado ese vestido mojado, por la urgencia de hablar con Lady Maron,_ —Entorna sus ojos, _—__¿Qué es lo que no puedes esperar a hablar con ella?_

En un inicio había ido a reclamarle a Maron, su presencia en el castillo, por divulgar una noticia tan delicada, como si fuera algo que no lastimaría a nadie. Pero al darse cuenta que el Marqués desconoce el estado de su amante, hará una tregua, para no verse afectada. No quisiera pasar encerrada en una abadía, tendría que terminar por propia voluntad su noviazgo con el Marqués. Y ahora, ¿Qué le dirá?

—_Lo siento mucho _—Ríe impulsivamente, —_Fui yo quien mando a Lady Bulma a hablar con Lady Maron._

—_¿Quién te dijo que interfirieras? _—Dice con voz amenazante a Satán, quien baja se estremece del susto, _—¡Largo de aquí!_

—_Por favor espere _—Interviene Bulma, conciliadora, _—Yo… Yo fui… —_Balbucea, _—A ver como estaba Lady Maron._

—_Entonces es eso… ¿Quieres empezar tus deberes como buena señora de la Casa? Siendo hospitalaria _—Frunce el ceño, _—O… _—Transforma su expresión fría y desafiante, haciéndola temblar con sus penetrantes ojos negros, _—¿Quieres saber cómo encontré a Lady Maron?... ¿¡Y que esperas tu, para salir de aquí! _—Grita dirigiéndole la última pregunta al modisto, sin siquiera mirarlo, _—Si no ayudas ¡No estorbes!_

—_¡Nunca he sido tan insultado en mi vida! _—Abre su abanico, retirándose mientras se queja constantemente al avanzar por el pasillo.

—_En ese caso llamaré a Lady Maron. _—_¡No! _—Interrumpe inmediatamente, _—Yo le diré todo lo que usted quiera._

—_Muy bien _—Sonríe complacido, _—Comienza diciéndome por qué saliste del castillo._

Aquella pregunta supone el inicio de todo un enredo, si dice por qué salió, tendrá que decir la historia hasta el final, entonces luego de un corto lapso de silencio, donde Bulma nerviosa no deja repetirse a sí misma, decirle la verdad y encararlo de una vez. Reflexiona y de su boca simplemente sale:

—_Me asuste por el ataque._

—_Mientes _—Bulma abre los ojos temerosa, de que llegue a la verdad, _—Te hubieran visto salir los soldados, pero nadie te vio… _—Sonríe engreído, mientras da unos pasos, acortando el espacio entre ellos, _—Dime la verdad, mi Lady…_

…

Ya a gran distancia del Castillo de Monacato, con el reflejo de la luna, aclarándole parte el oscuro camino, el Duque Yamcha se detiene para esperar que los dos soldados le den alcance. Baja de su caballo y espera pacientemente.

No puede esperar tener a Bulma entre sus brazos, aunque sabe que por secuestrarla se enojará con el, pero aquellos escasos encuentros antes de que decidiera prometerse al Marqués, lo alienta a tener esperanzas, de que vivirán felices. Y aún más cuando recupere todo su poder como Duque, cuando su Rey Juunanago recupere su trono.

Al divisar a uno de los caballos con los dos soldados montados en el mismo, y sin muchacha alguna, reconoce que se equivocó al darles esa importantísima tarea a esos idiotas, aún cuando sean caballeros leales a su Señor, el Rey. Hábiles y eficaces, fueron unos totales incompetentes al realizar esta simplicidad, como era recoger a una joven que deambulaba por el bosque.

–_¡Cómo es posible que permitieran que los alcance ese sujeto! Y más aún, ¡Venir ante mí con las manos vacías! _–Reprende Yamcha a los caballeros, que bajan del animal para hacer una reverencia al Duque.

Por orgullo y vanidad, tuvo el firme deseo de ganarle a Vegeta, tomándolo desprevenido, pero jamás imaginó que estarían bien asegurados, y con más soldados que antes. Cuando visitó a Bulma, escabulléndose por el mismo túnel, había poca seguridad, por eso creyó que con una veintena de adiestrados caballeros, lo dominaría. ¡Demonios! Se siente completamente humillado por el Marqués y herido por la mujer, quien le dio atenciones en el pasado y en el momento que pudieron huir juntos, lo rechazó, —_Ella debería estar aquí en este momento, ¡Son unos imbéciles! _–Desquita su furia con uno de ellos, golpeándolo en el rostro. _"Todo fue en vano",_ piensa.

—_Lo sentimos, Mi señor _—Responde el hombre, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que rueda desde su labio.

Aunque su frustración va más allá, al pensar que deberá rendir cuentas a su Señor Juunanago, conocido por los crueles castigos a los que somete a quienes cree que lo han traicionado. Será una suerte si logra librarse con bien de ese interrogatorio. Pero seguramente, descargará su furia en lo que el más quiere, Bulma. Si es que logra averiguar de ella.

—_Les advierto _—Amenaza, _—No saben nada de la joven, es prometida del Marqués, y le dejaremos a él su problema _—Intenta despistar sus verdaderas intenciones para con la chica. Si no saben que el afecto la une a ella, su Rey no descargará su ira en la más inocente.

—_Si señor _—Dijeron los dos hombres en coro.

Entonces Yamcha, vuelve a subirse a la montura de su caballo, y continúa su camino, pensando que al amanecer estaría ya cerca del campamento.

…

Bulma se siente tan acorralada con la mirada oscura y perturbadora de Vegeta, que al ver su cuerpo ya muy cerca del de ella; la turba, y se enmudece más por timidez que por temor; pues al verlo rígido con su semblante severo, la lleva a reconstruir en su mente, como había disfrutado hace poco atrás, estar atrapada entre sus brazos, cuando la traía de regreso al castillo. Dirige su vista a sus labios, fruncidos, tal vez muestra del enojo, que la hace sentirse extraña y desconcertada ¿Cómo su vida podía transformarse a cada minuto del día?

Primero con su padre, sus vicios y los problemas que acarreaban éstos siempre. El pacto entre su progenitor y el Marqués, y después el Duque Yamcha. ¡El Duque Yamcha! ¿Qué sucedió con él? Por supuesto fue quien los atacó, pero ¿Por qué? Se pregunta Bulma.

Aquel pensamiento de incertidumbre, ocasiona que una máscara de aflicción surque su rostro, volviéndolo pálido y melancólico.

—_¿Tanto te cuesta decírmelo?… _—Pregunta al verla tan angustiada, claro está que no desea intimidarla, se preocupa por ella. ¡Estuvo a punto de perderla! Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, esos rufianes quien sabe que le hubiesen hecho, _—En ese caso, yo diré lo que creo y tu te encargarás de afirmar o desmentir mi punto de vista._

Bulma asienta levemente.

—_Creo… _—Gira hacia su escritorio dándole la espalda, _—Que saliste mucho antes del ataque _—Bulma contesta un "Si" suavemente que casi no llega a oídos de él, quien sin prestarle el mayor interés, continúa relatando, _—¿A qué más podía ir? Sino a un encuentro con alguien _—La encara, _—Debió ser algo de vital transcendencia para que dejaras la seguridad de tu hogar… ¿Voy bien hasta ahí? _—Enarca una ceja, ahora divirtiéndose. Ya han pasado por mucho esa noche, está cansado, por ende, lo único que desea es paz. Y ella ha de querer lo mismo.

La observa detenidamente; cansada, angustiada, pero aún así muy hermosa. Le gustó mucho cuando la vio por primera vez, ahora lo apasiona y aún más porque siente que ese cariño que tiene por ella, aumenta cada. Y le complace, al menos por ahora, verla descomponerse cuando le nombro la palabra "hogar" como si quedara aturdida de una realidad, de la cual no había caído en cuenta. Monacato es el hogar de ellos. Pero Bulma piensa muy diferente, y aunque le gustó como lo dijo, incluyéndola a ella en su vida, en su castillo, en sus tierras, esa ilusión acabará pronto, lo que hace llenarla de remordimientos por no ser honesta y decirle toda la verdad sobre Lady Maron, acaso ¿Debería contarle o no? ¿Estaría dispuesto a enfrentarse por ella? ¿A casarse?

Vegeta espera alguna señal, alguna respuesta, y al no percibir nada, continúa, _—Puedo llegar a pensar que fuiste a un encuentro amoroso —_La desafía, cambiando totalmente lo que realmente piensa, y es que sabe que Lady Maron tiene algo, o mucho que ver, pero en este momento solo quiere acercarse a ella, —_Como caballero tal vez pueda perdonar una infidelidad, si el caso es que te sientes abandona, mi lady_. _—¡No! _—Niega ella en un murmullo, _—Eso no es así… _—La acalla, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo fijamente, dice; _—Pero como tu prometido y muy celoso, puedo desaprobar completamente esa conducta… _—Se acerca mucho más a ella, haciéndole sentir muchas cosas, menos temor, —_Y para evitar que vuelva a suceder, deberé satisfacer a mi mujer, dándole lo que pide._

—_Y… ¿Q- Qué cree… _—Tartamudea nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca, —_¿Qué cree que estoy pidiendo? _—Por fin pronuncia.

—_Atención, tal vez… _—Sonríe satisfactoriamente al sentirla temblar cuando roza lentamente una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, con el dorso de su mano, _—O caricias _—Susurra, llevando la misma mano a la nuca de la joven, complaciéndole plenamente, verla cerrar los ojos, y separar a penas sus labios, cuando aproxima los suyos a los de ella.

El corazón a todo latir de Bulma, no la deja pensar, solo sentir, ¡Y realmente le agrada lo que está llegando a sentir! Todas sus preocupaciones parecen desvanecerse, igual que su razón, anhelando profundamente, ser atrapada en un dulce beso, uno que no llega como lo esperaba, por lo que se obliga a sí misma a abrir ansiosamente sus ojos, al sentirse tan desamparada, cuando Vegeta con un semblante tranquilo se retira, como si nada de eso lo afectase, como si se hubiera arrepentido o peor aún estuviese jugando al que más duraba sin quebrantar la voluntad de entregarse al otro.

Enojada, y mucho más al verle surcar por su rostro una señal de sonrisa burlona, mientras se coloca a su relajada pose, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La irrita completamente, haciendo aflorar sentimientos que nunca pensó tener:

—_Me ofende, mi señor… _—Coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas, _—Si su intención es seducirme._

—_¿Eso es lo que crees? _—Pregunta tratando de contener una carcajada. Levanta una ceja, y divertido se acerca, _—Permíteme dejarte completamente claro… Lo que menos deseo es ofenderte _—Sujeta la mano derecha de Bulma, y le besa el níveo dorso en señal de rendición. Al verlo hacer eso, desconfiada da un paso atrás, pero sin poder zafarse de su agarre, —_Ahora ¿Me temes? _—Y con mayor razón oprime levemente la mano de ella.

—_Si la conversación va a tomar este rumbo, es mejor que me retire__—_Hace una reverencia, y gira para poder retirarse, pensando que así finalmente soltará su mano y la dejará libre, más para sorpresa suya, la hala, obligándola a voltear, haciéndola tambalear y como efecto lógico caer sobre su duro pecho. La sostiene con fuerza, y el beso que tanto había esperado, llega con total euforia… Al principio se resiste, inclusive utiliza sus manos como barrera, para alejarse de él, pero luego de unos segundos, cuando sus propios sentidos la traicionan, se doblega a sus encantos, siendo tan o más pasional que él, al entregarse completamente en eso beso.

¿Dónde había quedado su recato? Y, por todo lo Santo ¿Cómo es que aquel interrogatorio había terminado en eso? La mente de Bulma parece congelarse, nublándosele completamente sus pensamientos, y olvidándose del mundo por unos instantes, disfrutando tanto como él, al postergar la conversación sobre la infructuosa salida del castillo.

Queriendo él, sentirla más cerca, le recorre con su mano la espalda, sujetándola y apretándola más hacia su cuerpo. Entonces se aleja unos centímetros de su boca, escuchándola soltar un breve quejido de reproche por dejar de atender sus labios, pero el se arriesga a algo más, besando sus mejillas, y deslizando sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a la unión de sus hombros. El corazón de Bulma palpita apresuradamente, y le da mayor apertura al lanzar su cabeza a un lado, deleitándose. Pero en un efímero segundo de cordura, grita, _—¡No! _—Y con un intenso rubor sobre sus mejillas se retira abruptamente de él, sin llegar a mirarlo a los ojos, a esos penetrantes ojos que la miran descarada e increíblemente insolente, haciéndola sentir verdaderamente avergonzada, y que también la llevan a pensar que él está tratando de descifrarle sus pensamientos y eso, eso es lo que menos desea en ese momento, que sepa lo que pasa por su mente, porque sabe lo que experimentó y realmente se abochornaría si se él enterase.

Aún agitada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando por la irregular respiración, hace una torpe reverencia y sale del estudio, prácticamente huyendo, va hacia su habitación. Nunca más volverá a estar a solas con él, aún cuando todavía es su prometida, porque eso está próximo a acabarse, ella no será nada, ni nadie para él, más que una simple y extraña intrusa en su vida. Entonces se regaña una y otra vez, como tratando de aprenderse una lección que está muy lejos de querer aprender, y debe aceptarlo, en el fondo le agrada, por ser su salvador, y por ser junto y servicial al tratar con ella.

Vegeta aún en el estudio; inquieto, sorprendido, pero más entusiasmado al comprender, que ella le había correspondido tan bien. Su prometida cedía con el a cada momento, lo que le da a entender que va por buen camino, y que algún día, quien sabe, llegue a mirarlo como el la mira, y sintiese lo que el siente. Se acerca y se sirve una copa de vino que hay en la mesilla de ese lugar, voltea para ver por el balcón a la luna en lo más alto, que fue la única testigo silenciosa de ese acontecimiento, y al terminar su bebida, se retira conforme a su recámara para tratar de conciliar el sueño, claro, si es que lo logra…

…

—_Espero ansioso, una explicación razonable, Yamcha, Duque de Fletcher._

Su Rey Juunanago había llegado con el resto de legiones de soldados, pocos minutos después de que el saliera llevándose a los caballeros. Y cuando había mandado a llamarlo, le informaron que, juntos con sus caballeros más leales, salió a rumbo desconocido. Por supuesto, eso lo molestó profundamente, y pidió que se le informara inmediatamente cuando el Duque arribara al campamento.

Y así fue, al amanecer llegó, tal como había previsto, y ni bien desmontó su caballo, un hombre corpulento se acercó presuroso indicándole que el Rey quería tener una audiencia con él. Escoltándolo así inmediatamente a la tienda donde éste estaba.

Las primeras palabras fueron solo de reprensión por salir sin su permiso, pero cuando se enteró por uno de sus consejeros que de su grupo de caballeros, sólo dos de ellos regresaron con vida, gritó y se exasperó en ese momento, mandándolos a llamar también. Y cuando éstos entraron, bastó una simple pregunta de "¿Qué fueron a hacer?" para que soltaran la lengua, y contaran todo, pese a que, Yamcha les ordenó no hacerlo.

El silencio se había sumado incómodamente a la ya complicada situación, y Yamcha no dudó en temer por su vida o la de Bulma. Desde ese momento, hasta ahora, solo se había sentado en su sillón real, observándolo con profundo desprecio, mientras atinaba con su mano a acariciar la empuñadura de su fina espada, tratando de decidir el destino de su súbdito…

—¿_Tendrás el coraje de negar lo confesado por los caballeros? _—Exclama sereno, pero con un tono venenoso al pronunciar lentamente las palabras.

—_Mi señor, no negaré lo que es verdad ante usted… _—Acepta austeramente, mientras mantiene apoyada su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo, como es costumbre al estar ante la gran autoridad de Juunanago.

—_Ya veo… _—Alarga el silencio, _—Entonces te llevaste a un grupo de mis más leales caballeros, para atender tus caprichos masculinos _—Repite como si no hubiera quedado claro. Se levanta de su sillón y con cada tardío paso que da hacia el Duque, endurece las facciones de su rostro, hasta quedar parcialmente irreconocible por la ira, —_¡Y regresaste con solo dos de mis hombres! _–Grita en el instante que lo abofetea, con el dorso de su mano.

Incapaz de mirar a su Rey a los ojos, baja aún más la cabeza. Atinando solo a limpiar con la punta de su lengua, un hilo de sangre que resbala sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—_¿Sabes lo que has hecho, a más de sacrificar una parte invaluable de mi ejército? —_Pregunta con desprecio, —¡_Nos has puesto en evidencia!... Y todo por una mujer,—_Se burla amargamente. Gira y abre los brazos frente a sus consejeros, para incitar que se rían del Duque, —_Por una mujer… _—Vuelve a repetir,—_Pero hay algo que no entiendo —_Rasca su barbilla, sugiriendo que piensa acerca de algo muy revelador, entonces lo encara y se acerca, agarrando con brusquedad el rostro de Yamcha, —_¿Cómo un hombre puede sacrificar su poder, por una mujer? _—Lo observa, tal y como observara a una insignificante escoria. No lo entiende, realmente no lo entiende y por eso lo desaprueba, presionando con más fuerza sus dedos sobre el rostro de éste, llegándole a dejar unas terribles marcas rojas, cuando retira su mano del agarre. Voltea y vuelve a sentarse en su sillón, —_Por cierto, ¿Dónde está esa mujer? Al menos quiero ver como es, para saber si el indisciplinado acto del Duque, valió la pena…_

—_Al parecer no vino con él, mi Señor —_Explica insidiosamente uno de sus consejeros. Todos ríen.

—_¿Qué has dicho? —_Se endereza lo más que puede en su sillón, abriendo desorbitadamente sus ojos, al volver su cara al concejero que le reveló una verdad, tan humillante para Yamcha, —¿_Quieres decir que al final, el quedar expuestos ante el enemigo, ha sido en vano, porque el sagaz Duque, ni siquiera pudo traer a su mujercita? _—Enseña sus dientes, en una irónica y mortífera sonrisa.

—_Yo… Mi señor, eso no es así —_Dice avergonzado, bajando más la cabeza.

El Rey Juunanago se levanta ágilmente, y con solo dos pasos, queda frente a Yamcha, para volverlo a abofetear, esta vez con más fuerza que antes —_¡Imbécil! …Tu obsesión por esa mujer, nos convierte en débiles ante el enemigo ¡Nos has puesto en desventaja!_

—_¡Traición! —_Gritan todos a su alrededor.

–_¡No! No es eso, jamás lo traicionaría —_Se apresura en rebatir, porque quien traicione a Juunanago, asegura su muerte inmediata. Su cabeza da mil vueltas, sabe que está decidido a cumplir la voluntad de su legítimo Rey, lo ayudará por todos los medios a restablecer su trono en el Imperio Oeste. Pero Lady Bulma es otra cosa, la mujer que quiere, y la que desea tener a todas costas y más aún que el Marqués se la arrebató, por eso no se la puede quitar de la cabeza, y su decisión por obtenerla, sobrepasan su buen juicio, —_Daría mi vida por usted._

EL Rey Juunanago desenvaina lentamente su espada, como disfrutando ese pequeño momento; el preámbulo en que los acusados tiemblan, al reconocer sus destinos. Extiende su brazo, colocando con una moderada presión la punta de la espada en la garganta del Duque, —_Vamos a ver, si eres capaz de entregarme tu vida, como dices que lo harías —_Ríe disfrutando el momento, y el tiempo parece detenerse en ese turbulento y perturbador ataque, ya que el sentir el filo de la espada en su piel, le corta la respiración de miedo, miedo a la muerte, —_Pero en cambio haremos otra cosa… —_Baja su espada, para alivio de Yamcha.

Clava su espada, con un golpe en seco sobre el suelo de la tienda de campaña, manteniendo su brazo alargado, para sostener el mango de la misma, en una postura desganada, como si lo que fuera a decir, es lo más simple del mundo _—Una mujer vale más que el honor de un hombre —_Piensa en voz alta, —_Si una mujer quieres, una mujer te ayudaré a traer._

El Duque Yamcha, lo observa confundido, pero muy en el fondo agradecido, su Rey es magnánimo y justo, un verdadero monarca al cual desde ahora ayudará con ahínco. Le acababa de comunicar que lo ayudará a traer a Bulma, lo está alentando y permitiendo su relación. La satisfacción de esos pensamientos, llegan a reflejarse hasta sus ojos, que cobran un brillo de esperanza.

—_Pero antes tendrás una misión especial _—Expresa aburrido, entornando sus ojos, _—Es lo menos que puedes hacer, sabiendo que te la has pasado jugando, abandonando tus responsabilidades._

—_Obedeceré cada palabra que me diga, Mi Señor _—Jura levantando su mano derecha, y luego en puño la lleva a la altura de su corazón, oficializando su promesa.

—_Muy bien… _—Asienta con la cabeza Juunanago, y guarda silencio, como buscando las palabras adecuadas. Recompone su postura y se acerca _—Lo que quiero es… _—Guarda silencio, lo ve a la cara, y estando frente a frente le sonríe malignamente, entonces se agacha y le susurra al oído, —_Que traigas ante mí a la prometida del Marqués Vegeta, y me la obsequies como ofrenda de tu fidelidad… Cuando no me sirva, te daré permiso, y hasta mi bendición de que te la quedes._

Yamcha casi pierde el equilibrio al escuchar su "misión especial", se tambalea un poco en su posición y su rostro se torna completamente blanco, pensando en que prefiere la aterradora muerte, antes que verla en brazos de otro, de traicionarla y llevarla el mismo a una trampa; regalándola, y perdiéndola por propia voluntad. ¡No! No lo puede hacer, aún cuando haya dado su palabra.

—_¿Te rehúsas? _

Con la mente y los sentimientos revueltos, levanta la cabeza, con el semblante totalmente desolado. Observa a cada uno de los presentes, y puede darse cuenta de la frialdad que expresan en sus ojos, seguramente si se reúsa, se sentenciará él mismo a la muerte, a eso que tanto teme ¿Pero eso no sería mejor antes de cometer semejante infamia? Obsequiar a Bulma. Sacude su cabeza, y las palabras parecen no querer salir de su boca, respira profundamente tratando de calmarse y responde; —_Lo haré…_

––––––––––––––––––

**_Nota de la Autora: _**

_Realmente disfruté escribiendo este capítulo, y el otro ya está en proceso. Me disculpo por la tardanza, y es que ya estoy por graduarme de la universidad, entonces siempre hay mucho por hacer jejeje Gracias por sus mensajitos, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia..._

_Espero sus comentarios, ^^_


End file.
